L'offensive des Pirates
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'Alliance Royale Pirates déferle sur les univers. Les défenses se mettent en place mais quand certains semblent jouir d'une jeunesse éternelle, qu'un Pirate maudit à jamais refait surface, les moyens naturels semblent bien dérisoires. Nouvel équipage, nouveau cuirassé, Alguérande doit vite retrouver ses marques pour mener les combats.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Après avoir fait rouler son fauteuil à travers le bureau du général de la Flotte terrestre, Alguérande en bloqua la manette.

Joal Hurmonde accueillit ses deux visiteurs, songeant qu'il aurait dû se rendre aux raisons de son ami borgne et balafré silencieux dont la mine n'était que reproches !

Le jeune homme était pâle au possible, les yeux cernés, était loin d'avoir retrouvé un poids acceptable et bien que lui aussi se tienne respectueusement face à son général, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte affolait ses immenses prunelles gris acier.

- Général Hurmonde, je suis à vos ordres. Je suis également prêt à faire mon rapport, déclara Alguérande d'une voix plus assurée que ne le donnait à penser sa triste apparence.

Joal en fut secrètement rasséréné. Comme tous ceux de sa lignée avant lui, même si le physique lui faisait défaut, le mental était là, lui permettant au nécessaire de faire des miracles ! – d'ailleurs, pour Alguérande, se tenir là, en était un !

Joal Hurmonde leva la main.

- Nos Techniciens d'Usines ont vidé la mémoire de Gander Oxymonth. Je n'ignore donc rien des derniers instants du _Pharaon_ et que vous l'ayez sacrifié pour permettre au convoi de transport de parvenir en zone sûre. Bien que très endommagée, à peine fonctionnelle, je sais que vous avez tenté le crash mémoriel de votre second, sans y parvenir. Mais le Fantôme n'a pas pu s'en servir…

- Comment cela ? souffla le jeune homme en se ranimant légèrement, son père se redressant pour poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Oxymonth s'est suicidé dans ses derniers fragments de conscience. Il a libéré les capsules d'acide qui ont tout détruit en lui. Le Fantôme pouvait le démonter pièce par pièce, il n'aurait rien tiré de lui. Et depuis le Centre Hospitalier, Surlis a intimé la procédure en chaîne aux derniers survivants Mécaniques. Vous n'avez donc pas failli sur ce point-là non plus, Alguérande !

- Formidable. J'en suis ravi, assura le jeune homme avant de baisser la tête.

Après de longs instants de silence, peut-être un peu surpris que son général n'ait pas repris l'officieux débriefing, Alguérande releva des yeux embués.

- Je ne puis guère vous apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus, général Hurmonde. J'ai été HS, et le Fantôme a bien fait en sorte que ça dure, des mois durant. Je sais juste que mon père une fois de plus risqué sa vie pour moi !

- Vous êtes un de mes plus brillants éléments, Alguérande, et ce depuis le tout début, à votre manière

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un profond soupir, le visage creusé par l'épuisement.

- Je n'ai plus d'équipage, plus de cuirassé.

- Nous avons du personnel sur nos Listes de Recrutements, à divers niveaux d'expérience, assura le général de la Flotte. Quant au _Pharaon_, quand nous avons compris qu'il était perdu, il y a des mois, nous vous avons choisi un nouveau cuirassé !

- Je ne suis pas en état d'en prendre le commandement…

- Il vous attendra !

Joal tourna la tête vers Albator.

- J'aurais encore tant de points à éclaircir ! Mais ton fils doit rentrer chez lui, je ne l'importunerai plus.

- Tu te rabattras donc sur moi !

- Je viendrai ce soir. Je devine que tu peux combler les trous dans la mémoire d'Alguérande, et sûrement que vous êtes passés par les mêmes tourments pour défaire le Fantôme ! Désolé de vous harceler, mais rien ne vient contrecarrer les sombres prévisions des mois à venir. Il me faut un max de renseignements. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas de l'Alliance Royale des Pirates, le Fantôme, sa façon de se battre, et comment vous l'avez vaincu, pourrait aider nos Stratèges !

- Algie voudrait faire plus, mais là il ne peut pas. Je prendrai donc sa place pour les dernières nouvelles !

- Merci, Albator !

Préoccupé, ayant très envie de poursuivre l'entretien, Joal Hurmonde les laissa repartir sans plus mot dire.

* * *

A l'entrée du château, Madaryne dévala les quelques marches.

- Je peux récupérer mon mari ?

- Oui. Je répondrai désormais pour lui. Hurmonde a eu sa version Militaire, à moi de donner la mienne !

- Et, tu lui diras tout ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Si je peux l'éviter… Mais il me faudra sûrement tout révéler afin que la vérité passe justement. Je m'en occupe, Mady. Prends bien soin de ton époux !

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Albator ! Et la Kiné l'attend pour la revalidation dans l'eau, très lentement, très délicatement.

- J'ai quelques sensations dans les jambes, sourit Alguérande.

- On en reparlera quand tu cavaleras, fit Madaryne en l'emmenant.

Et les portes du château se refermèrent sur le jeune couple. Le lieu le plus sûr qui soit. Pour le moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Joal Hurmonde reposa son verre de thé glacé.

- Les alentours du lac sont plus illuminés qu'à l'ordinaire. Des promeneurs nocturnes ?

- Algie avait grand besoin d'un bon bol d'air. Madaryne l'accompagne.

- Je ne relèverai pas le fait que le château soit en pleine campagne. Bref, c'est plutôt moi qui lui pompait son air ! remarqua Joal, pas vexé pour autant.

- Non, c'est juste une sensation dominante et irrépréhensible pour le moment, pour tout. Quelques jours au calme complet devraient le remettre un peu d'aplomb. Le vent est frisquet, allons dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Comme si de rien n'était, comme si la précédente discussion ne s'était interrompue qu'un instant plus tôt, Albator s'était lancé dans son propre rapport des événements donnant l'indéniable impression de vouloir se débarrasser de ces souvenirs !

- Le Fantôme a commis l'erreur de me permettre d'accéder jusqu'à lui. Même si Alguérande était mal en point, il a pu recourir à ses talents particuliers et balayer l'allié araignée du Fantôme, ce qui a mis ce dernier en difficultés. Cuirassé et équipage privés de leur capitaine et de son partenaire, il ne restait plus qu'une Doc Mécanoïde qui n'a guère opposé de résistance à céder à mes directives.

Le général de la Flotte terrestre sursauta violemment, s'empourpra.

- Et tu imagines un instant que je vais croire un mot de ce conte à dormir debout ? ! rugit-il. J'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages, et toi aussi ! Jamais, avec son _Mégalodon_, ses bandes et surtout sa Forteresse, le Fantôme ne se serait laissé appréhender, et encore moins les Pirates une fois leur chef arrêté, si tant est que cela soit jamais arrivé ! Je ne crois pas un mot de tes déclarations, Albator. J'aimerais dès lors savoir pourquoi tu sers un boniment auquel tu sais pertinemment que je ne croirai pas, et pourquoi tu l'as inventé ? De quoi cherches-tu à protéger Alguérande ! ? Car il n'y a bien évidemment que pour lui…

- Le Fantôme est hors d'état de nuire, dans une prison sanctuaire. Nos alliés ont fait en sorte que sa Forteresse et sa bande ne représentent plus un souci, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Joal Hurmonde bondit sur ses pieds.

- Mais ça ne me suffit absolument pas, vitupéra-t-il. Tu te fous ouvertement de moi ! D'ailleurs, si ça c'était passé aussi facilement, tu ne serais pas en train de traîner juste un peu plus vite qu'Alguérande ! Depuis toutes ces années, je sais parfaitement reconnaître quand quelqu'un s'est fait rouer de coups ! Arrête d'abuser de ma patience, Albator, car c'est en tant que général que je réclamerai les explications suivantes, la vérité !

- Je suis un Pirate, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre… maugréa le grand brun balafré qui tentait de se refermer comme une huître mais connaissant tout autant l'opiniâtreté de son vieil ami !

- Que s'est-il passé dans la zone des Glaces Galactiques ? répéta de fait obstinément le général de la Flotte terrestre. Le Fantôme est la pire menace répertoriée depuis longtemps, et je ne vais pas te croire sur parole qu'il n'en est plus une !

Joal vit son ami soupirer, détourner le regard, et il comprit qu'il avait gain de cause, mais uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus lui résister – et qu'il ferait payer par la suite ce véritable abus de sa faiblesse !

- Léllanya a emmené le Fantôme. Arandyll et Guylette les araignées lui ont retiré leur protection et pouvoirs. Le Fantôme tenait ses troupes de main de maître, elles se sont bel et bien décomposées sans lui. Certaines petites bandes n'ont même pas attendu que l'_Arcadia_ vienne nous reprendre et ont filé plein pot ! Le petit royaume du Fantôme s'est effondré de lui-même. Sa Doc Mécanoïde, privée d'ordres et de repères garde le _Mégalodon_ et la Forteresse.

- J'ai toute une escadrille qui se dirige vers eux. Je devais être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se faire atomiser, enfin pas trop… Mais le mystère demeure entier sur la façon dont vous avez surpassé le Fantôme ! protesta encore Joal Hurmonde. Tu n'étais plus en état, et Algie ne l'était pas depuis sa capture !

- Le Fantôme n'est plus dangereux. Il est bridé. Et s'il devait être relâché, nous serions prévenus, ainsi que les dispositions d'esprit dans lesquelles il pourrait se trouver à ce moment-là. Oui, sur ce point, Algie et moi serons les premiers alertés !

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna sincèrement Joal Hurmonde. Tu as pu en apprendre plus sur l'identité du Fantôme ?

- Je peux désormais clairement le percevoir. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne m'échappera plus.

- Albator ! ?

- Le Fantôme s'appelle Anténor, et c'est mon premier né…


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Salmanille frissonna.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'hiver va être rude.

- Tous les signes sont là. Le parc s'endort plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Madaryne avait bien fait d'emmener sa petite famille dans les îles ! Leur retour imminent va être un choc thermique.

- Entretemps, ces trois semaines leur auront sûrement fait le plus grand bien.

Albator sourit.

- Heureusement, ils nous avaient laissé les petits, ça a mis un peu de vie ici et ils ont pu suivre leurs cours à distance d'ici à ce qu'ils reprennent la scolarité habituelle sur la station spatiale !

La blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je suis un peu surprise que le général Hurmonde ne soit plus revenu à la charge…

- Moi aussi. Quoi d'étonnant par contre : je vais mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de se colleter à quelqu'un en état de se défendre et de répliquer, ironisa le grand brun balafré.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise foi, mon Pirate préféré. Joal n'était guidé que pour la prévention de ses troupes ! Je suppose que tu as été convainquant et que tu l'as rassuré sur ce maudit Fantôme !

- Je ne pouvais pas faire plus de toute façon, soupira Albator.

- Mais que s'est-il donc passé là-bas pour qu'Algie et toi en reveniez tellement atteints ? Et je ne parle bien évidemment pas de vos séquelles physiques !

- Rien qui n'ait plus grande importance maintenant. Enfin, je suppose.

Son mari n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention d'être plus bavard avec elle, Salmanille se garda d'insister, préférant faire dévier la discussion vers un sujet moins sensible, ou tout du moins elle l'espérait !

- Une idée du nouveau cuirassé dont Algie recevra le commandement ?

Albator esquissa enfin un sourire.

- Il devrait lui aller comme un gant !

Il s'assombrit cependant illico.

- Ce ne sera jamais le _Pharaon_, bien sûr. Mais ce sont les aléas des missions. Il s'y fera !

- Ça te va bien de dire cela. Comme s'il te serait jamais possible de te passer de l'_Arcadia _!

- J'avoue… Mais Alguérande est bien plus jeune.

- Tu crois malgré tout qu'il va s'y faire ? insista Salmanille.

- Oui, il ne sera pas seul.

- Une bonne nouvelle pour lui, enfin ? Vraiment, Albator ?

- Oui, mon cœur.

* * *

Se laissant bien volontiers dépasser par quatre enfants piaillant à tout rompre, leur bonheur résonnant dans tout le hall immense du château, Albator et Salmanille les virent sauter dans les bras de leurs parents.

- Algie, tu es debout, sourit sa mère en l'étreignant, ses yeux bleu marine humides.

- J'ai cru comprendre à ce qu'il y avait urgence à ce que je retourne me faire étriller ? persifla le jeune homme.

- Tu marches ? pressa Albator.

- Alguérande et moi avons passé des heures dans le lagon. L'eau de cet endroit très chargée en sel le soutenant sans être contraignante. Cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien, en peu de temps, expliqua Madaryne.

- Ce que cette retorse omet de dire, c'est qu'elle avait engagé un pilote de hors-bord canon ! intervint Alguérande. J'avais donc à surveiller ce petit cœur de beurre !

Son père rit alors de bon cœur.

- C'est moi qui ai engagé ce type !

- Je ne suis même pas surpris… Les enfants sont en super forme ! Merci pour eux !

- Un plaisir, mon grand, assura Salmanille.

- Dois-je m'apprêter à devoir supporter un certain Hurmonde au dîner de ce soir ? reprit Alguérande.

- Non. Je ne l'aurais pas autorisé, gronda son père. En revanche, nous avons bel et bien un invité !

Alguérande pâlit légèrement et en un réflexe, Madaryne se saisit du bras de son mari.

- Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de… ? Pas encore cette fois, au retour… !

- Gander ! jeta alors le jeune homme en apercevant le Mécanoïde au sommet des marches de la grande volée de l'escalier à impériale.

- Je tenais à être là, fit Gander Oxymonth en venant l'étreindre doucement. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire, et peu de temps, Algie, commandant, mon ami ! Mais si jamais tu…

- Je suis content que ce soit toi, ce soir, ici ! sourit Alguérande. Et mon futur cuirassé ?

- Crois-moi, l'_Indomptable_ t'ira comme un gant !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Poli mais surtout voulant protéger son ami avant tout, lors du dîner de la veille, l'ancien second du _Pharaon_ n'avait pas eu un mot en rapport avec la tragique dernière mission, ou celle à venir.

Aussi, cela avait été sereins que tous étaient allés se coucher ce soir-là.

* * *

Alguérande rentra dans la serre tropicale.

- Tu as bonne mine, mon grand, mais je sais parfaitement que tu aurais encore besoin de semaines de repos physiques et psychologiques ! murmura son père à son oreille, s'étant levé pour venir longuement l'étreindre.

- Oui, comme à chaque fois que j'ai morflé. Tout comme toi ! Et j'ai appris de toi que j'avais à toujours affronter l'adversité, l'avenir. Je suis un Militaire de la Flotte. J'ai au cœur le même idéal que le tien, même si tu voles sous ta bannière noire, ta bannière de liberté absolue et de défense des plus faibles ! Merci pour tout cela, papa !

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu m'aurais maudit…

- Hum, ça aussi. Mais je préfère t'aimer !

- Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel ennemi surnaturel trifouille ton esprit tordu et le retourne contre moi ?

- Possible ? admit Alguérande. Ça arrive tout le temps ! conclut-il en s'attablant pour le petit déjeuner.

On lui servit son jus de fruit, ses œufs et leurs accompagnements salés et grillés

- Où est Gander ?

- Il a dit qu'il attendrait autant de temps que de nécessaire que tu le rejoignes au Pavillon de Chasse.

- Ce célèbre Pavillon de Chasse, théâtre de tant de moments clés de ton histoire et de la mienne !

Alguérande sourit en prenant des brioches dans le panier gardé au chaud et les recouvrant de confitures.

- D'accord « autant de temps que de nécessaire ». Et Hurmonde, il m'en laisse combien pour me présenter à lui ?

- Trois jours, au maximum.

- Seulement trois jours… Pourquoi c'est toujours sur le fil du rasoir ? se plaignit le jeune homme en reposant son pain sucré toasté. Pourquoi est-ce toujours à nous ?

Alguérande eut un regard pour sa mère qui servait ses petits-enfants, et il ravala sa question suivante.

- Tu es Militaire, d'une Flotte, répondit alors froidement Albator. Tu as à monter au front quand on te l'ordonne, et on t'en donne les moyens. Au boulot, mon grand !

- Oui, papa.

* * *

Madaryne ayant activement repris le travail des œuvres à présenter lors de ses concerts à venir, Alguérande avait enfourché Princesse Noire une jeune pur-sang et avait galopé jusqu'au Pavillon de Chasse.

- Je ne t'espérais pas vraiment, Algie. Bien que j'aie fait entière confiance au Militaire que tu es. Mais tu as tellement souffert, à nouveau…

- Chut, Gander, Anténor est toujours un secret. Je sais que les secrets peuvent détruire plus encore quand ils sont devinés et non divulgués, mais là c'est vraiment trop dur ! Et au vu de l'offensive de l'Alliance Royale Pirates, Anténor est vraiment le cadet de nos soucis désormais ! Sortons faire quelque pas, j'étouffe ici, le feu de cette cheminée est trop intense, j'ai besoin d'avoir le visage cinglé par une brise mordante !

- Je t'accompagne. Au fait, je n'ai pas loupé mon décompte : de tes vacances tu as ramené des chiens au chenil ! ?

- Pas un chenil, un refuge. Et oui, j'ai à nouveau trouvé bien des éclopés et laissés pour compte sur ces îles paradisiaques pour les touristes… Ici, ces chiens auront toi, espace, nourriture et personne ne les persécutera plus jamais ! C'est l'œuvre d'Alveyron et j'y contribue à ma petite échelle !

- Et Alveyron tient de son papa adoré, sourit le Mécanoïde en s'arrêtant un instant pour resserrer l'écharpe du jeune homme pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid ! Un univers de folie, de destructions, de morts. Et vos chromosomes dorés, votre pureté. J'aimerais tant être biologique, si souvent, pour ressentir toutes vos émotions !

- Crois-moi, Gander, tu es plus Humain que bien des êtres de chair et de sang ! gronda Alguérande, les mains sur les épaules de son ami. Je t'estime au titre d'être vivant, tu es mon ami… J'ai juste dû prendre il y a quelques mois une terrible décision, et j'ai failli pour la Flotte.

- Anténor t'a fait démolir le crâne ! Je me suis « suicidé » comme l'a dit le général.

- Oui, c'est là que j'aurais dû comprendre que tu t'en étais sorti, quelque part ! C'était limpide, un message direct même pour me rassurer. Mais j'étais trop à la ramasse…

- Tu étais au delà de tout épuisement.

- Non, je m'étais détaché de la réalité, je pense. Une fois de plus. C'était trop dur ! Je voulais ma famille, dormir, guérir, et je souhaitais que tous les Pirates soient éradiqués !

- Je te retrouve, Algie. Et nous avons effectivement à repartir en guerre, ou plutôt à arrêter une charge d'armadas furieuses !

- Gander, tu es plus terre à terre que le plus froid des Humains !

- Je…

- C'est un compliment ! Maintenant, profitons des deux jours accordés. Ensuite seulement, je repartirai en guerre comme tu l'as dit ! En revanche, je ne propose pas de te ramener, Princesse Noire ne supporterait pas ton poids de Mécanoïde !

- Pas de souci !

Reprenant sa monture, Alguérande repartir vers ce qui était à jamais son foyer !


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

- Gander, Surlis, Dox ! Mais c'est un rassemblement !

A peine arrivé au QG de la Flotte terrestre, Alguérande avait vu ses amis Mécanoïdes lui faire à leur manière une petite haie d'honneur, l'accueillant sans protocole !

- J'ai servi de longues années sur un autre cuirassé, commandant. Vous aviez mon assistante comme Mécanoïde médicale. Mais je reprends mon poste, si vous acceptez, fit la sculpturale blonde qui avait été la Médecin-Cheffe du _Pharaon_ à son premier envol !

- Avec plaisir.

Alguérande se tourna alors vers le Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

- Surlis ? Mais, tu as à être auprès de mon père !

- Il m'offre à toi, commandant !

- Mais, et lui ? Qui veillera sur lui durant ses voyages ? ! s'affola le jeune homme.

- Toshiro lui a créé et programmé un nouveau Doc, enfin un ancien Doc : un certain Ban, colossal et Mécanoïde. Crois-moi, ton papa est en de bonnes mains, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose !

- Oh, vous êtes là, pour ce nouvel envol… Je me sens tellement avec des amis, en confiance ! C'est si important ! Et hormis Gander, je ne l'espérais pas…

Alguérande tressaillit, se redressa, lissant machinalement des plis invisibles à son uniforme, avant de s'annoncer au bureau du général de la Flotte terrestre.

* * *

- Commandant Alguérande Waldenheim, je prends mon poste !

- Colonel Waldenheim, rectifia Joal Hurmonde en indiquant un siège à son visiteur.

- Mais, j'ai échoué lors de ma dernière mission…

- Vous avez été atomisé, en remplissant votre devoir. Vous avez été blessé presque à mort et pourtant vous êtes revenu. L'_Indomptable_ appréciera son colonel ! Et j'ai besoin d'un Militaire haut gradé pour les contre-offensives à venir contre l'Alliance Royale Pirates ! Un léger alcool, colonel, vu votre pâleur vous semblez en avoir besoin ?

- Je suis sous médications, je ne peux boire. Un verre d'eau m'ira très bien. Je peux me servir à la fontaine !

Se fendant d'un geste qu'il n'aurait pas eu pour tous ses officiers, Joal Hurmonde prit le jeune homme de court et déposa un verre frais entre les mains de celui venu se mettre à ses ordres.

Le général de la Flotte se rassit à son bureau.

- Anténor Waldenheim. Anténor tout court. Ou Anténor du nom de sa mère ou de ses parents éducateurs. Pouvez-vous m'assurer qu'il ne se mêlera pas de cette offensive ? reprit-il, acerbe, cette fois.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai été à nouveau blessé, inconscient, quand Léllanya l'a emporté. Pour ce que j'en sais, cet être est une monstruosité guerrière, remarquable, imbattable. Pour l'Humain, je ne me prononcerai pas. Mais, pour votre question précise, général : il ne se mêlera pas de cette Offensive ! Il n'en a plus les moyens. Son _Mégalodon_ est sous contrôle, sa Doc contrôle le peu d'équipage encore aux ordres, la plupart ont tous fui pour se rallier à d'autres Rois ou Reines ! Ne nous préoccupons plus de cet épouvantail d'une autre guerre, ce qui nous attend est si terrible, pire…

- J'espère que vous me dites la vérité, colonel. Je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier vos assertions… ou celles de votre père ! Et s'il y a vraiment ce lien entre vous deux… Que dois-je redouter, pour ma Flotte ou celle des Gouvernements tâchant de se défendre de ces Armadas destructrices ?

- Anténor est bridé. Il ne peut s'échapper. Celle qui m'a fait le pire mal et m'a sauvé aussi du pire y veille. Si Anténor devait se réveiller, repartir en saccages, je ne lui en laisserais aucune chance !

- Votre père m'a déjà dit cela… Et même si je n'ai pas côtoyé ces êtres démentiels, si cet Anténor se ranime, personne ne l'arrêtera ! Je me trompe ?

- Anténor, si ! Mon père a dû vous le dire : nous réagissons à ses ondes, enfin uniquement moi – Léllanya l'a assimilé au processus, pour le rassurer, à ce moment. Je suis et je demeure le seul opérationnel – point de vue chromosome doré – je refuse que mes petits y soient mêlés, Alveyron l'a été à trop de reprises alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un garçonnet. Et donc quoi qu'il arrive à Anténor, je saurai et je ferai passer l'information !

- Même pour annihiler votre grand frère ?

- Non, Anténor n'est pas vraiment un grand frère. Il est issu du mal, de l'absence d'amour. Il a oublié son étincelle pure d'origine. Il est devenu haine, plus que rage. Je dois attendre l'œuvre de Léllanya, si un jour elle y parvient. Mais d'ici là, en ce qui me concerne : sus aux Pirates !

- En ce cas, allez-y, colonel Waldenheim ! Plein pot, comme vous aimez le dire, non ?

Alguérande sourit.

- Je dirai plutôt : _Indomptable_ en avant !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Avec sa large structure de proue, les protubérance recelant des vrilles capables de tout transpercer pour ouvrir le passage, sa silhouette allant en s'effilant, son long gouvernail sous le ventre, ses sept réacteurs arrières, son élevée poupe pourvue d'ailerons, le cou de cygne de sa tour de commandement, l'_Indomptable_ est une beauté, commenta Gander alors que la navette faisait le tour du cuirassé noir et or arrimé à son quai, tout juste sorti des chantiers navals !

- Il a quelque chose de mon _Deathbird_…

- Pour les couleurs ? Oui, ce sont les vôtres, intervint Joal Hurmonde qui en jour de congé avait accompagné son jeune officier pour sa découverte de son nouveau vaisseau. Comme si j'avais choisi le nom à la légère !

- Ce sont trop d'honneur, général, pour mon échec…

- Suffit avec les défaites du passé, gronda Joal. Je vous offre le meilleur actuel de la Flotte pour vous envoyer au suicide face à l'Alliance Royale Pirates !

- Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux. Vous avez parlé à mon père de Charanga et Torfklaman, les Amants des Sept Mers d'Etoiles… Première fois que j'entends ces noms pour ma part !

- Normal, ils sévissaient il y a cinq siècles !

- Et ils seraient là, vivants ?

- Oui, comme votre père et moi l'évoquions : beaucoup trop de morts qui reviennent ! Une idée ?

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps, général. J'ai à éventuellement contacter mes amis aux talents particuliers… La réponse bateau et romanesque serait : une sorte de fontaine de jouvence ! Mais je n'en ai aucune connaissance – rien d'étonnant, je n'ai pas biberonné aux études surnaturelles… Mon frère Pouchy pourrait peut-être y répondre. Ma mission également ?

- Oui. C'est une entreprise impossible, sans fin presque – car contrairement à une armée d'envahisseurs, les Pirates sont de tous les univers et là ils attaquent partout ! Nous sommes très mal, colonel Waldenheim, et je ne parle pas uniquement de notre Flotte terrestre… J'envoie mes escadrilles, toutes nos forces. Quand il n'y aura plus rien…

- J'ai à nouveau un cuirassé, je pars en guerre ! rugit Alguérande.

- Revenez, colonel. C'est ce que j'exige de tous mes officiers !

- A vos ordres, mon général !

Mais l'un comme l'autre sachant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une formule sincèrement espérée par le premier mais rarement exaucée par le second, ils demeurèrent silencieux.

* * *

Madaryne était elle aussi sur le départ, avec les enfants, pour la station spatiale où elle avait à assurer ses concerts.

- Mais tiens-toi prête à évacuer, rappela Alguérande en embrassant les mains de sa femme. Si les combats devaient se rapprocher…

- Oui, si les combats devaient se rapprocher, y aurait-il seulement un lieu sûr ?

- Nous, toutes les Flottes de défense, nous empêcherons les Souverains Pirates de progresser. Mais demeure prudente !

Madaryne se serra étroitement contre son époux.

- Je sais que tu as prévu une porte de sortie, pour nos enfants et moi… Je m'inquiète pour tous les autres ! Mulgastyr notre directeur artistique fera aussi tout ce qu'il peut mais lui est juste humain… Et il y a tant de membres dans notre troupe, tous postes confondus, sans parler de ceux sur la station spatiale des Arts !

- Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde non plus… Les Pirates menacent les univers. Même la réunion des Sanctuaires amis ne suffirait pas. Et puis, ce ne serait pas non plus une vie pour tous ces gens ! Il faut battre les Pirates, il n'y a pas d'autre solution !

- Et, il y a une issue envisageable ? murmura la jeune femme.

- C'est trop nébuleux pour le dire en ce moment…

- Je vois, comprit-elle.

- Je suis désolé.

Mais se forçant au sourire, Alguérande alla ensuite câliner Alveyron, Oralys et les jumelles, avant que tous n'embarquent dans la limousine noire.

- A un de ces jours, mes amours précieux !

- A bientôt, papa ! gazouillèrent les plus jeunes.

Alveyron soudain sorti de l'interminable véhicule, se précipita, et serra à nouveau très longuement son père dans ses bras de garçonnet, son regard s'illuminant un instant d'énergie pure.

- Les Sabliers des Vies ! Ça explique tout ! Trouve et détruit ceux des ennemis, trouve et fait se retourner à l'infini ceux des amis. Ça peut aider !

- Alveyron ! ?

- Oui, mon papa ?

- Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Que je t'aime, mon papa !

- Merci pour ton illumination, mon grand. Ta maman a très hâte de vous chérir jusqu'à mon prochain retour !

- Nous t'attendrons tous !

- A bientôt, murmura Alguérande.

Le jeune homme agita la main alors que la limousine emportait tous ses trésors.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son père en tenue de Pirate.

- Nous repartons pour la baston ?

- Les dernières grandes batailles à ce qu'il semble… Fier d'être à tes côtés, mon garçon !

- Et moi donc !

- Mes amours, fit simplement Salmanille en étreignant son mari et son fils à la chevelure fauve.

Mais ensuite, un spacewolf et une navette de commandement venues embarquer les deux amours de sa vie, Salmanille retourna au château familial désormais complètement vide.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Charanga et Torfklaman, les Amants des Sept Mers d'Etoiles, une appellation un peu erronée puisqu'il s'agit en réalité de vrais jumeaux. Bien qu'ils se soient souvent amusés à laisser planer le doute quant aux liens pouvant les unir dans la plus stricte intimité.

- Mais ce serait monstrueux, papa ! protesta Alguérande depuis son salon, à l'adresse du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui se trouvait également dans le sien.

- En matière d'horreurs familiales, je crains que toi et moi n'en connaissions qu'un trop solide rayon ! Pour ces deux-là, je serais plus mitigé. Après tout, pour un Pirate, tous les moyens sont bons pour établir sa réputation et impressionner ! Alors, si Charanga et Torfklaman voulaient faire croire à une relation contre nature, libre à eux, leurs pillages en revanche parlaient encore bien mieux pour leur gloire ! Une gloire éternelle, à ce qu'il semble puisque les revoilà !

- Ce qui tu en conviendras est impossible ? remarqua le jeune homme.

- Plus grand-chose ne m'étonne depuis que tu as fait résonner le chromosome doré en toi et que tu défies les étoiles !

Alguérande rosit légèrement.

- Par contre, reprit son père, il y a forcément une explication ! Et tes copains surnaturels ne doivent pas y être étrangers comme il se doit !

- J'ai demandé à Pouchy de se renseigner sur les Sabliers de la Vie, mais ça pourrait prendre du temps vu qu'il est impossible de savoir à quelle mythologie surnaturelle ils sont associés.

- D'ici là, nous la jouerons comme à l'accoutumée, conclut Albator. Entre éléments d'origine et équipement dont ton _Indomptable_ ne rougirait pas d'avoir, l'_Arcadia_ tient bien sa place ! Je suis là plus officieusement que jamais. Tes ennemis savent pour notre histoire, nos passés, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir. Anténor nous a détournés de l'Alliance Royale par une dimension bien trop personnelle dans ta mission puis mes recherches. Nous avons à nous occuper de la forêt, ce qui aurait dû être notre priorité depuis le tout début !

- Anténor ne nous a guère laissé le choix, grinça Alguérande. Et que Léllanya réussisse ou non, il peut réapparaître, et je doute que ce soit pour notre tranquillité d'esprit !

- Je préfère ne pas l'envisager…

- Tu as raison, comme toujours.

- Ton _Indomptable_ est superbe, mon grand. C'est un vaisseau racé taillé pour la guerre !

- Oui, malheureusement, grinça le jeune homme.

- Mon petit pacifique, murmura Albator en mettant fin à la communication.

* * *

Les Jardins des Sages étaient… des jardins, s'étendant à l'infini, verts, colorés, parfumés, envahis par les oiseaux et les insectes aux teintes les plus extraordinaires.

Ses petites ailes s'agitant, Léllanya y passait le plus clair de son temps, à s'y promener, à se ressourcer de la quiétude des lieux.

De nombreux autres Elites parcouraient les allées de sable blond, d'un pas lent, disposant de toute l'éternité pour s'apaiser au contact de la Nature.

Léllanya s'arrêta devant une colonne, agita la main et le tronc devint translucide, révélant la silhouette d'Anténor qui semblait en suspension.

Un Elite blond s'approcha de Léllanya.

- Est-ce que les Ondes Bienfaisantes ont de l'effet sur ce si terrible Humain ? s'enquit-il.

- Non. Sa fureur est intacte. Il se raccroche éperdument à son passé. Mais nous en avons connu d'autres. S'il reste de l'espoir pour lui, les Ondes agiront, un jour. Par contre, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de le renvoyer dans son monde, après toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises !

- Je suis très bien placée pour comprendre, sourit Léllanya. Il y a toujours une lueur.

- Non, pas toujours.

- Je le sais aussi, fit-elle en reprenant sa promenade, la colonne s'opacifiant à nouveau.

- N'oublie pas ta Méditation, rappela l'Elite blond.

* * *

Peu après, Léllanya rentrait dans une salle où des sortes de lampes étaient fixées aux murs, transparentes, et contenant chacune une flammèche bleutée.

- Je suis là, grand Sages. Je viens m'imprégner de votre infinie bonté, j'ai encore tant à apprendre et tant de chemin à parcourir pour n'être que sérénité. Je m'ouvre à votre Méditation pour progresser, m'élever encore, et pouvoir mieux aider ceux qui sont demeurés Mortels.

Léllanya s'agenouilla sur un coussin, et laissa l'esprit millénaire des Sages l'illuminer.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

- L'Alliance Royale a déployé ses armadas. Il y a de nombreuses zones galactiques où les combats font rage. Nous n'avons pas d'objectif précis à ce que j'ai compris ? s'enquit le second de l'_Indomptable_.

- Oui, l'Alliance ne semble pas suivre de stratégie particulière, chaque escadrille ayant sa propre autonomie, mais se référant ensuite à un cuirassé amiral encore inconnu qui centralise les infos pour coordonner dans son ensemble les flottilles. Nous nous alignons donc sur ce semblant de tactique ennemie. C'était notre option déjà l'autre fois… soupira Alguérande, sauf que nous sommes tombés sur un trop gros os.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur le Mécanoïde qui caressait doucement la petite corne de son front en signe de perplexité, de réconfort, et de profondes incompréhensions aussi.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, Gander, reprit Alguérande à l'adresse du lhorois. Jamais le général Hurmonde ne nous aurait jeté dans de telles inconnues sans l'urgence de la situation… Je n'ai nullement mérité mes nouveaux galons, encore moins ce cuirassé après avoir perdu le _Pharaon_… Rien n'a de sens. Mais nous avons à faire avec les circonstances, justement.

- A l'instinct, tu veux dire, colonel Waldenheim ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, je crains de ne pas être bien utile…

- Quoi, après une décennie à bourlinguer aux ordres d'un fou furieux incontrôlable, tes programmes d'apprentissage ne t'auraient pas rendu aussi subtil qu'un être biologique ? Je suis certain du contraire.

- Je viens d'être entièrement remis à neuf, rappela Gander. Autant ma carcasse externe que tous mes systèmes, mes mémoires aussi.

- Et j'ai toujours procédé aux sauvegardes. Tu as été réactivé à ta dernière révision. Il ne te manque, au pire, ce qui s'est passé entre le précédent départ et notre atomisation par le _Mégalodon_. Je suppose que tu as téléchargé les Archives manquantes ?

- Procédure de routine, Alguérande. Je ne peux faire courir le moindre risque au bâtiment en n'étant pas au courant de tout ce qui m'a échappé… Et toi, colonel ?

- J'ai préféré me le faire rapporter par les miens, ou Joal Hurmonde lors d'une visite privée. Je n'aurais pas supporté des comptes rendus strictement formels pour mes mois de souffrances et de convalescence. De toi, j'accepterai tout jugement pour cette lâcheté alors que même sur un lit d'Hôpital Militaire c'était en tant que tel que je devais me comporter, non en gamin capricieux et ne supportant pas la réalité de la vie.

- Tu agis comme il le faut, Algie, sourit le lhorois. Tu pars en vrille dans les sentiments extrêmes, la plupart du temps, mais le moment venu tu as toujours été la personne qu'il fallait à cet instant-là ! Ma vie est mécanique, j'ai une compagnie qui ressemble à celle de l'espèce à partir de laquelle j'ai été créé et nous avons une véritable vie entre deux Missions. Il y a juste une chose que je voudrais te dire, colonel, et ce depuis très longtemps…

- Moi, je veux simplement t'assurer que j'ai la plus entière confiance en toi, depuis longtemps, et que si tensions il y a eues elles ne furent pas intentionnelles de ta part, coupa Alguérande. Tu m'as tenu tête quand il le fallait en revanche, tu m'as recadré parfois, et tu m'as toujours tenu sur les rails pour le bien de ce cuirassé et de l'équipage à bord. C'est là le rôle d'un ami sincère, et puisque tu es tout neuf réactivé, moi je te réaffirme mon amitié ! Que voulais-tu dire ?

Gander eut un large sourire.

- Exactement la même chose ! Ma tête de mule préférée de supérieur et mon meilleur ami – mon seul ami, et je suis fier de t'avoir !

Le Mécanoïde fit la grimace.

- Toute cette association de mini-discours mélos, amitieux, cela signifie que tu as la certitude qu'on nous a ramenés d'entre les morts, pour nous y renvoyer mieux encore ? interrogea alors Gander.

- Oui, je vois vraiment très mal comment on aurait une chance de pouvoir en revenir… admit Alguérande. Mais avant cela, nous avons à tout faire pour empêcher que des escadres de l'Alliance Pirates n'atteignent les lieux où se trouvent ceux qui nous sont chers !

- Bien, je sais tout à présent. Merci de ta franchise, colonel. Je retourne sur la passerelle assurer la navigation. Au fait, tu n'as pas fait ton discours d'accueil à l'équipage !

Gander salua avant de se retirer, laissant Alguérande comme perdu dans ses pensées, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts la tasse de thé désormais complètement froid.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla poser ses mains sur les épaisseurs de vitres des baies de son appartement.

- Qu'on me mette en communication avec l'équipage, obéis, ordinateur !

- Vous êtes en ligne, colonel.

- Equipage, je suis le colonel Waldenheim. Nous sommes partis depuis plusieurs déjà et je ne vous ai pas fait le speech de bienvenue. Je ne le peux toujours pas. Nous partons direct à des combats, cela va faire mal. Nous aurons tous à nous battre, pour protéger les civils et pour défendre ce bâtiment. Je ne peux vous promettre que le pire. Discours terminé !

Alguérande soupira.

- Et à toi, j'ai manqué de respect, Ordinateur Central. Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton nom. Quel est-il ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit soudain, sursautant, sortant de son rêve.

- Cette voix, si familière, j'aurais dû la reconnaître aux premières intonations, tu es…

- Toshiro. Il y a des siècles, j'ai accompagné dans tous ses voyages et combats un roux incandescent de tes ancêtres. Mon clone mémoriel est de retour pour toi, Alguérande !

- Merci, Toshy… Ainsi, nous mourrons tous ensemble. Mais avant, on va mettre la pâtée à ces maudits Pirates !

Et Alguérande eut un ricanement de mauvais augure pour ses adversaires !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Au saut du lit, Alguérande avait pris la communication que lui avait envoyée le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Comment ça, Vagosse a mis les bouts ? ! vitupéra le jeune homme. Elle était pourtant sous surveillance !

- En l'absence de son capitaine le _Mégalodon_ n'était plus qu'un superbe cuirassé dérivant, enfin, sous le contrôle des Remorqueurs, son équipage confiné sous la garde de nos soldats. Mais Vagosse n'a jamais dû accepter la disparition de son chef et amant ! Elle s'est enfuie.

Alguérande haussa les épaules.

- Elle peut fouiller tout l'univers, elle ne le retrouvera jamais ! persifla encore le colonel de l'_Indomptable_.

- Ne soyez pas aussi léger ! gronda Joal Hurmonde. Vagosse était en coulisses de tout ce qui s'est passé sur le _Mégalodon_ de son capitaine ! Elle va rejoindre l'Alliance Royale avec ces infos.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que l'Alliance pourrait bien en faire ? continua Alguérande, buté. Voilà, le lien entre nous trois sera officiel, c'est tout. Papa préviendra l'orage en révélant la vérité à ma mère. Tout comme moi, Anténor ne fut pas le fruit d'un souhait, et ma mère n'aura au moins pas à recueillir ce fou furieux ! Si cette Vagosse compte se servir de l'info, ce ne sera qu'un pétard mouillé !

- Le souci est qu'il est impossible de savoir quel impact cette nouvelle peut avoir auprès des Pirates, maugréa encore le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Aucune ! siffla Alguérande. Comme si mon père et moi avions le moindre impact sur l'évolution des univers ! Notre famille a beau avoir un orgueil démesuré, nous ne nous estimons pas assez importants que pour influer sur les galaxies ou le sort de peuples ! Et Vagosse est un vermiceau, tout comme nous, elle ne représente aucun danger. Qu'elle courre, qu'elle vole, je n'en ai vraiment rien à battre ! Mais si j'en ai l'occasion, que je peux la tenir au bout de mon gravity saber, je la dégommerai sans aucune hésitation !

- Sur ce dernier point, nous nous entendons parfaitement, colonel Waldenheim ! Et la prochaine fois, un peu moins de fureur et d'irrespect dans vos réponses. Ce n'est pas parce que la Flotte manque de commandants de bord que je vais tout passer à l'électron libre que vous êtes, en la matière votre père suffit largement à épuiser ma patience, grinça Joal Hurmonde.

- Excusez ma franchise, général. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de façon diplomatique de vous répondre, de vous exposer mon point de vue.

- Une dernière chose, fit le général de la Flotte terrestre. Même si vous pensez être quantité négligeable dans la marche des univers, vous avez prouvé à maintes reprises être tout le contraire, et c'est parce que vous êtes de cette lignée que vous représentez bien plus que vous ne le pensez !

- Pardon ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme.

- Albator était le protégé du Roi Lothar. Vous êtes le fils de votre père, tout comme Anténor à son corps défendant, et Léllanya la Reine ayant pris la place de ce même Lothar voulait faire de vous son successeur. Oui, une lignée de Pirates et de Rois en puissance ! Réfléchissez-y, colonel Waldenheim, ça pourrait vous sauver la vie, ou sauver ces mêmes univers !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, mon général… Je ne suis jamais très opérationnel avant mon troisième café du matin… Et là j'ai le ventre complètement vide !

- Désolé de solliciter vos neurones avant que vous ne vous soyez gavé de caféine et de sucre ! ironisa Joal Hurmonde. Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez encore : les ennemis n'attendent pas que vous ayez pris votre petit déjeuner avant de passer à l'attaque et de mobiliser vos neurones !

- Permettez-moi d'avoir l'avis outrecuidant de mon expérience, général Hurmonde. Et je classe mes soucis par voies de priorités. Et Vagosse n'en fait vraiment pas partie ! Elle n'est qu'Humaine. Je me méfierai bien plus le jour où les Sages renverront Anténor, guéri ou non, car lui dispose de copains surnaturels.

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Arandyll et Guylette ne lui obéiront sans doute plus jamais, mais Anténor étant de la famille il doit être particulièrement convainquant. Et s'il convainc de nouveaux alliés… Oui, c'est lui que je redoute, général, et certainement pas cette Vagosse !

- Craignez davantage les Pirates bien actuels, bien réels, de l'Alliance Pirates ! siffla Joal Hurmonde.

- Que savez-vous donc, général ? s'inquiéta alors profondément Alguérande.

- Rien que des presciences, au contact de votre fichu père, de vous, et de votre satané univers surnaturel que je refuse et qui ne cesse de se rappeler à moi !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit plus rien alors que l'hologramme de son général s'effaçait.

Le jeune homme passa ensuite un long moment dans la salle de bain, serrant la ceinture du peignoir à sa taille en en sortant, avant d'enfoncer le bouton d'appel des Cuisines.

- Mon petit déjeuner, et au trot ! J'ai très faim et une guerre nous attend !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Bien que dans sa maison en dôme de cristal au sein du Sanctuaire, Léllanya avaient vu apparaître plusieurs lueurs des Sages.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, Grands Sages ?

- A ton corps défendant, Léllanya. Tu as voulu un enfant du seul véritable Roi Pirate possible pour unifier l'Alliance actuelle. Anténor est venu au monde en ce but également. Ces deux garçons sont promis au pire des destins.

- Anténor est soigné, ici, aux Jardins, si nous pouvons endiguer sa rage meurtrière. Pour Alguérande, je ne peux rien, il est vivant, il a sa propre destinée et je n'ai plus à y interférer !

Léllanya soupira, les larmes aux yeux.

- Celle que je fus l'avait soumis à un enfer dans les étoiles, je l'avais promis à la plus haute destinée Pirate mais on m'a tuée avant. Je l'aurais finalement condamné à un sort pire encore, tant d'années après, après ma propre mort ?

- Oui, clignotèrent les lueurs des Sages.

- Comment puis-je l'aider ?

- Réanime cet Anténor. Renvoie-le à son monde. Et que les volontés divines et éternelles s'accomplissent ! Comme nous te l'avons révélé à ton Eveil.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne puis faire plus de mal à cet enfant que j'ai mis au monde et qui désormais m'est précieux alors que je ne peux plus le lui avouer…

- C'est notre volonté.

- A vos ordres, Sages.

- Prie, purifie-toi, Léllanya. Et qui sait, les événements à venir pourraient être changés ! Tu as cette force en toi. Et tu as effectivement choisi un être exceptionnel pour enfanter cet Alguérande ! Ils ont leur destinée, mais ce sont des Mortels, ils peuvent la changer par leur seule volonté, ou non.

- Aidez-moi, pria Léllanya. Mon plus puissant désir est de sauver tous ces enfants qui n'ont jamais demandé à venir au monde ! Je souhaite plus que tout qu'il vive ! Donnez-moi la force, Sages. Donnez-moi une idée pour les aider !

Et elle laissa à nouveau l'énergie bienfaisante et toute sage la pénétrer au plus profond.

* * *

De sa badine terminée par un crochet de fer, la capitaine de la _Janae_ avait frappé, encore et encore un corps chétif et sans défense, lui mettant le dos à sang et presqu'à nu, martyrisant ensuite ses bras et ses jambes alors que sa petite victime s'était à nouveau rassemblée en position fœtale comme si ça pouvait la protéger du déluge de frappes.

- Tu sais que tu m'as presque tué ce jour-là ?

- Oui. Je t'ai battu comme il n'était pas possible de le faire… Parce que tu t'étais endormi à une garde trop dure pour tes sept ans… J'étais si monstrueuse… Je t'ai tellement blessé, mon garçon, bien que je comprendrai que tu refuses toujours de me considérer comme…

- La ferme ! Oui, Khell m'a récupéré dans un état proche du coma, à l'agonie même ce jour-là. Khell, mon ami, mon ange gardien, mon premier papa… Je l'ai eu. Anténor n'a pas eu cette chance… Tu as été notre malédiction, Léllanya !

- Je sais, je l'accepte, Algie.

- Pourquoi revenir ? En ces heures où passé et avenir se mêlent trop ?

- Je…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Dégage de mes cauchemars, je suis bien assez éreinté ainsi !

- Au revoir, murmura Léllanya en s'effaçant.

* * *

- Nous sommes mal, Gander !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous sommes condamnés, depuis des années… Les Pirates nous ont surpassés, ils le prouvent, mais nous aurions dû le comprendre…

- Alguérande, que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est le début de la fin !

* * *

Salmanille eut un regard assassin pour son mari.

- Tu ne savais donc rien, Albator ?

- J'étais un mâle, on m'a offert des filles. J'étais un jeune animal avec tant d'exigences physiques ! Bien avant Léllanya, j'ai rempli le plan de Lothar… Et Anténor est né. Il a été élevé dans la formation du combat.

- Et Anténor est parti. Je t'aime pour nos enfants, Albator.

- Merci, ma toute belle !

Et Salmanille envoya du bout des doigts des baisers à son époux.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

A un signe discret de Gander, son colonel se dirigea d'abord vers lui avant d'aller prendre sa place sur l'aire surélevée de la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_.

- Oui ? fit-il à l'adresse du lhorois.

- J'ai eu l'identification de l'écho qui nous tourne autour, juste hors de portée de nos instruments. Mais je l'ai fait trianguler par les deux Observatoires de cette zone galactique.

- Un Pirate ?

- Oui, mais qui tout comme les Amants des Sept Mers d'Etoiles ne devrait pas exister, ou plutôt ne pas être là !

- Sois plus clair, pria Alguérande.

- C'est le _Géode_ de Khoor !

Le jeune homme pâlit brutalement.

- C'est impossible… Je l'ai maudit et condamné à une errance éternelle dans un univers parallèle dominé par Polymène qui se nourrissait de ma rage ! (1)

- On dirait que le surnaturel s'est rassemblé pour mettre des Mortels immortels sur ta route, Algie.

- Tu as avalé un clown ou quoi, ce matin ? Des Mortels immortels ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de m'être farci jusqu'ici toute une kyrielle d'ennemis plus improbables les uns que les autres… Le _Géode_ de Khoor est très concret, en revanche !

- A quoi joue-t-il ? s'étonna le Mécanoïde. Il se tient juste hors de notre atteinte !

- Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, dans un premier temps : notre attention. Envoie un message par codes lumineux, Gander.

- Que dois-je dire ?

- « je t'ai vu ! ».

- Et ensuite ?

- Je pense qu'il offrira ses services de mercenaire à la première bande Pirates venue ! Nous affronterons tout ce petit monde quand il aura décidé de nous tomber sur le poil ! Ou alors…

- Oui, colonel ?

- Et si on allait titiller quelques Pirates ? Toshiro m'a parlé l'autre jour d'une bande qui attaquait systématiquement les convois de ravitaillement de la colonie pénitentiaire. On pourrait rappeler à ces mal embouchés au drapeau noir que c'est nous qu'on a chargés de faire la loi, et non l'inverse !

- Agir et non plus subir, ça me plaît, commenta le second de l'_Indomptable_.

- Nous sommes là pour la castagne, autant qu'on dérouille quelques croiseurs. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce cuirassé a dans le ventre ! jeta Alguérande en allant prendre place dans son fauteuil, bouclant son harnais de sécurité.

* * *

Khoor passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blancs, tritura ensuite son bouc.

- Comme on se retrouve, Alguérande Waldenheim ! fit l'ancien clone de Khell. Tu pensais m'avoir isolé pour l'éternité dans un lointain univers, à me faire errer, mais moi aussi je me suis trouvé des copains au fil de ce temps qui a ridé mon visage plus encore. Et quand je ferai tournoyer mon Sablier, c'est ma jeunesse qui reviendra et là je pourrai t'affronter de toutes mes forces ! A très bientôt !

* * *

Alguérande eut un petit rire.

- Je ne pensais pas un jour être amené à défendre une station spatiale comportant plus de criminels que tous ceux que j'ai dégommé en plus de dix ans de bons et loyaux services, tous bâtiments réunis !

- En ces circonstances, ces prisonniers étaient des civils à protéger, remarqua Gander. Qu'a dit le général Hurmonde ?

- Qu'on aurait dû économiser nos tirs, mais que la démonstration d'éradication de ces Pirates était importante pour les ennemis qui nous entourent !

A une table du Mess des Officiers, Alguérande et Gander s'étaient détendus après le bref mais intense combat contre la bande de Pirates.

Alguérande grommela.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le général Hurmonde nous a envoyés à ces coordonnées, si loin des zones où les combats sont les plus intenses ? reprit le jeune homme. Warius Zéro et son _Karyu_ sont en pleine tourmente avec la Flotte de sa République… Papa croise aux alentours de la Terre, mais si l'Alliance Royale atteint cette galaxie, rien ne l'arrêtera vraiment…

Le jeune homme se leva, fit quelques pas autour de la table.

- Ils doivent être quelque part ici, les Sabliers, leur Sanctuaire ou que sais-je encore ! C'est pour cela que le général Hurmonde nous a expédiés ici.

- Mais, comment saurait-il ? s'étonna le Mécanoïde.

- Aucune idée… Mais je pense que des explications seront nécessaires, après tout ce foutoir ! Tu souris, Gander ?

- Si tu envisages une mise aux poings, ou quelle que soit le point que tu imagines, c'est que tu gardes l'espoir que nous nous en sortirons et qu'il y aura un « après » les affrontements contre l'Alliance Royale ! Je te retrouve, Alguérande, et j'en suis ravi !

- Oui, je crois que moi aussi, Gander ! Les Pirates, depuis le temps que nous les pratiquons, et il s'agit de ma lignée aussi. On ne va pas laisser mon pessimisme latent l'emporter avant la dernière bordée de missiles !

Et les deux amis levèrent leur tassé à leur santé réciproque, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

(1) Les univers perdus


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

_ Comme à chaque retour de campagne de pillages, le Roi Lothar avait accueilli avec fastes le plus jeune et le plus prometteur de ses Pirates, personne n'ignorant dans la Cité qu'il s'agissait de son dauphin désigné._

_ - Tu es un gamin de vingt-deux ans, plein de santé désormais. Je t'ai réservé les plus belles filles de mes réserves personnelles ! Amuse-toi bien, Albator._

_ - C'est bien mon intention !_

_ - J'espère que tu apprécieras ma surprise, sourit Lothar Grudge._

_ - Quelle surprise ?_

_ Le Roi des Pirates éclata de rire._

_ Tous masqués, les participants aux festivités dans la section la plus privée de la vaste demeure de Lothar, s'étaient rapidement mélangés, échangés leurs partenaires, et ce tout au long des réjouissances._

* * *

_Du regard, Lothar foudroya la jeune capitaine qui allait s'envoler pour la première fois avec son propre cuirassé._

_ - Voilà ta Janae, Léllanya. Je sens que tu vas faire des étincelles ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu affiches cette moue chagrine alors que j'ai moi aussi rempli la part de notre contrat ? ! aboya-t-il._

_ - Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si dur, soupira la jeune femme en posant la main sur son ventre qui s'était vidé de toute vie. Que va-t-il advenir du bébé ?_

_ - Il a déjà été confié au couple qui va se charger de sa formation Ne pense plus à lui, jamais. Ta route ne croisera plus jamais la sienne. D'ailleurs, ce garçon sera un jour un Roi des Pirates, je veillerai à ce que sa destinée soit exceptionnelle._

_ Lothar serra fortement l'épaule de Léllanya, jusqu'à la faire grimacer de douleur._

_ - Une autre leçon qu'il te faut apprendre, ma sauvage Pirate : les enfants ne sont là que pour nous affaiblir durant toutes leurs jeunes années. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils deviennent intéressants, quand ils réalisent nos vœux. Et s'ils ne sont pas capables d'être à la hauteur, ils méritent juste d'être détruits ! N'oublie jamais ce précepte._

_ - Jamais, mon Roi, sourit la jeune femme. Un jour, je choisirai peut-être d'avoir un enfant, mais qu'il me déçoive seulement et je me chargerai de le faire passer de vie à trépas dans les pires souffrances qui soient !_

_ - Léllanya, tu es une Pirate selon mon cœur, se réjouit Lothar._

* * *

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une nouvelle rencontre en rêve, Alguérande avait l'impression d'être au bord de la défaillance.

- Alors, la femme masquée de cette nuit, c'était toi ? hoqueta le jeune homme.

- Lothar et moi avions conclu un marché. Il n'a guère dû me forcer, j'avoue ! Et oui, le fait que nous étions tous le visage dissimulé lors de nos ébats a été une brillante idée…

- Je comprends maintenant la manie d'Anténor à se masquer, grinça Alguérande.

- Et oui, déjà à l'époque, je me suis unie à ce jeune Pirate qui lui aussi promettait tant ! Et j'ai laissé le nouveau-né, comme je l'avais expliqué au Sanctuaire d'Arandyll… Disons que l'autre jour j'ai juste fait l'impasse sur l'identité de celle qui n'avait été qu'une mère porteuse pour servir son ambition. Je crois que c'est là que je me suis vraiment blindé le cœur car devoir laisser cet enfant a été un déchirement.

- Et pour t'en guérir, tu as réalisé un nouveau fantasme en te servant de mon père qui ne pouvait en rien te résister.

Alguérande eut un véritable hurlement.

- J'ai toujours voulu te faire plaisir, j'ai tout tenté pour que tu sois fière de moi, j'ai tout fait… Et je n'ai reçu que ta haine en retour… Je t'ai donc déçu rien que par ma venue au monde ?

- J'étais folle. J'ai bien plus à me faire pardonner que tout ce que toi, Anténor ou votre père pouvez bien imaginer.

Léllanya soupira.

- Tu avais fait effacer mes souvenirs pour mon équilibre. Mais il me fallait les récupérer pour expier. Et j'ai bien l'intention de vivre avec pour l'éternité !

- Pourquoi avouer, enfin, l'entière vérité ? souffla Alguérande. Quel besoin de faire encore ce mal ?

- C'est important. Anténor aussi devait tout savoir pour être réceptif aux ondes sereines des Jardins. Je vais pouvoir retourner auprès de lui et entamer véritablement un travail de soin de son âme.

- Génial, bientôt le retour de quelqu'un d'aussi taré que toi ! Je crois que les nouvelles ne peuvent être pires ! Merci pour ce passage dans mon sommeil, je vais pouvoir cauchemarder de jour comme de nuit !

- Alguérande, je… Ce n'était pas en ce but que…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de dégager. Ça compte toujours !

Mais Léllanya s'étant volatilisée de son rêve, le jeune homme ne trouva aucune raison de s'en réjouir.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Un sifflement rageur passa entre les lèvres d'Alguérande.

- Tu aurais pu essayer de te montrer un tantinet surpris, papa !

- J'en ai discuté avec Léllanya, quand tu étais parti avec le venin de Guylette pour sauver Alveyron. Je lui avais fait remarquer que la toute jeune femme décrite comme mère d'Anténor lui ressemblait beaucoup… Elle n'a pas vraiment nié, elle a plutôt détourné sa réponse !

- Mais tu savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Le grand Pirate balafré fit la moue.

- Disons que ça m'a paru limpide. Anténor et toi êtes donc plus proches encore qu'imaginé…

- Jamais nous n'aurons quoi que ce soit en commun ! hurla Alguérande. Lothar Grudge et Léllanya ont fait notre malheur, sur deux générations, à deux reprises ! Comment a-t-elle pu récidiver dans le sadisme, après avoir déjà donné son premier fils à Lothar, et également dans le but d'en faire un Roi des Pirates ? !

- Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je serais en mesure de répondre, soupira Albator.

Il eut un grognement.

- Je ne nierai pas que la première fois, ce fut loin d'être désagréable lors de cette nuit débridée organisée par Lothar pour fêter les victoires de ma campagne de pillages ! Mais déjà elle ne s'était accouplée avec moi que pour avoir ce bébé dauphin à donner à Lothar… Je suppose que ça lui a soufflé l'idée ou qu'elle s'en est rappelée, une fois que ce fut elle la Reine !

- Tes explications et ta façon de voir les choses ne me plaisent absolument pas, rugit Alguérande, sans cependant être plus explicite lui-même quant à sa réaction, mettant fin de façon unilatérale à l'entretien !

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

« Je me demande quelle salade cette affolée du cul peut bien servir à Anténor à ce sujet… ».

* * *

Dans les Jardins des Sages, Léllanya était effectivement revenue auprès de la colonne abritant Anténor et c'était elle qui avait rejoint le petit espace de méditation où il se trouvait.

- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me harceler ? gronda le jeune homme. Tu m'as privé de mon cuirassé, de ma Forteresse, de tout ce que je m'étais construit en trente-cinq ans ! Que veux-tu donc encore me prendre ?

- Je ne désire rien t'ôter, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, fit doucement l'Élite. Je souhaiterais simplement t'offrir une autre vie, différente, car je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle serait meilleure de ton point de vue.

- Je ne demande rien, j'ai toujours pris ! Je ne veux qu'une chose : récupérer ce dont tu m'as dépouillé, sorcière !

Anténor se troubla légèrement.

- Je suis prisonnier, sans plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur, mais je n'ignore rien de ce qui s'y passe… Et ton discours de l'autre jour a pris plus de sens encore : tu es cette femme qui a vendu son bébé pour un cuirassé !

- La première des deux plus grandes erreurs de ma vie. Depuis ma mort, je tente désespérément d'atténuer le souvenir de mon sadisme, de mon égoïsme et de ces vies que j'ai brisées. Et j'ai à mobiliser toutes ces facultés bienfaisantes pour ton cœur et ton âme qui ont été saccagés. Les maîtres d'armes de Lothar ont fait de toi une machine de guerre, ne t'épargnant aucun entraînement.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, j'ai enduré toutes ces épreuves.

La prunelle émeraude se détourna un instant.

- Mais j'ai vu aussi le souvenir de ce que tu as infligé à cet autre enfant, que tu avais pompé à ce même Pirate ! reprit Anténor d'une voix altérée qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Cet Alguérande a vécu un enfer infiniment pire que le mien. Moi, ce fut ces parents de substitution, mais toi tu étais sa mère ! Comment Alguérande n'est-il pas devenu une bête sanguinaire me surpassant dans tous les domaines de la cruauté ? Comment a-t-il pu conserver cette pureté d'origine dont tu parlais au Sanctuaire d'Arandyll ?

- Alguérande a effectivement toujours eu cette lumière en lui, je ne la lui ai pas reconnue de mon vivant, j'ai même tout fait pour l'éteindre et j'ai été bien près d'y arriver…

- Pourquoi ? ! insista Anténor dans un hurlement cette fois.

- Toi, Anténor, tu es issu du Pirate noir qu'avait créé Lothar Grudge. Tu as hérité de cette essence impitoyable. Mais entre ta naissance et celle d'Alguérande, il a éveillé son âme au surnaturel bien qu'aucun chromosome doré ne se soit activé en lui. C'est ce fond de rédemption qui a achevé de donner son étincelle de pureté à Alguérande.

- Et moi, j'ai un chromosome doré ? interrogea Anténor.

- Non. Tu es juste Humain, sans garde-fou, pour le Bien ou le Mal, expliqua Léllanya. Il est temps de rétablir l'équilibre, si c'est possible.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi et dégage de mon espace cellulaire ! glapit Anténor.

Léllanya obéit et réintégra les Jardins, la colonne redevenant opaque sur Anténor.

Non découragée par son nouvelle échec, elle reprit sa promenade, n'ignorant cependant pas que le temps était compté au possible !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Alguérande posa ses mains sur le tronc massif de l'Arbre de Vie de Terra IV.

- J'aimerais tant avoir ta force, ta constance, ta puissance !

- Tu n'as pas à rougir de ce que tu es, répondit l'Arbre à l'âme du jeune homme. Tu es en peine, dans les détresses, mais tu n'en trahis rien.

- Non, je…

- Si, une Elite a mis ton cœur sens dessus dessous, au pire moment. Tu étais parti, avec les certitudes que tu pouvais avoir, que tu avais réunies au cours des années, et elle a tout balayé !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les aveux soudains… Bien que je sois sans doute le dernier à ne pas avoir capté une vérité qui devait crever les yeux – même un borgne y a mieux vu que moi !

- Tu le devinais, insista l'Arbre de Vie. J'affirmerais même que tu le savais ! Ne le nie pas !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Je venais plutôt pour du réconfort… Ou plutôt, je pensais que Pouchy m'avait appelé pour des nouvelles… J'ai vraiment besoin de…

- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Alguérande Waldenheim ! intima Torien, la projection physique de l'Arbre sous celle du grand Sage au teint pâle en longue toge d'or. Tu es un guerrier, tu n'as besoin ni d'encouragements ni de promesses. Tes ennemis sont face à toi et tu sais exactement quoi faire !

- Je peux faire couler des fleuves de sang dans la mer d'étoiles. J'ai les armes pour cela. Mais ce n'est pas moi… Cela n'a jamais été moi…

- Et pourtant tu es en première ligne, remarqua Pouchy en approcha du lieu le plus sacré de son Sanctuaire, sa chevelure blonde l'enveloppant jusqu'aux épaules. Et l'Alliance Royale des Pirates doit être défaite, pour la paix des peuples civils et innocents !

- Le bon vieux blabla, gronda Alguérande en serrant les poings, ses prunelles grises fulminantes. Hier des Carsinoés et leur Général Zéro, aujourd'hui l'Alliance Pirates, et qui demain ? ! Des ennemis, encore et toujours ! Et je ne suis pas éternel. J'ai même été à un cheveu de la mort, plus que toutes les autres fois par le passé, il y a seulement quelques semaines !

Pouchy et Torien inclinèrent la tête de façon positive.

- Oui, évidemment, Alguérande, fit le cadet blond aux sereins yeux bruns.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Alguérande, ne comprenant pas les sauts de discussion de ses interlocuteurs.

- Oui, évidemment, Alguérande : il y a toujours un adversaire en face, reprit alors Pouchy. Tu en as eu plusieurs depuis que tu es venu au monde, à commencer par ta mère. Il en fut de même pour notre père que tu as si grièvement blessé parce qu'il avait tué cette monstruosité qui t'avait mis au monde ! Les Carsinoés, leurs âmes damnées – consentantes ou non – et ensuite tous les ennemis que tu as défaits les uns après les autres. C'est la Vie, et pas simplement ton existence égoïste ! Et il y aura bien d'autres adversaires, proches et totalement inconnus ! Tu as un chromosome doré, et plus simplement encore, tu es le fils de notre père et tu as à te dresser contre toutes les injustices ou menaces !

- Je ne crois pas. Pas cette fois… Je ne suis simplement pas de force… Ces Pirates à la jeunesse éternelle, ou Khoor revenu d'entre les dimensions ! Je n'ai que cet _Indomptable_ tout jeune, et je n'ai nulle envie de le mener à la destruction… Je viens de perdre un cuirassé et tout son équipage, je sais ce que c'est, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur !

Pouchy s'approcha de son aîné à la crinière fauve.

- Léllanya ne s'en sortira pas toute seule. Il faut d'autres souvenirs, une autre expérience, pour sauver Anténor. Elle aussi a besoin de toi !

Alguérande rejeta la main posée sur son bras comme si les doigts l'avaient brûlé !

- Il ne sera jamais question que j'aide cette bête fauve d'Anténor ! Dans aucun rêve ni cauchemar !

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, aspirant au calme, autant que possible.

- J'erre en cherchant les Sabliers des Vies… Si seulement je savais ce que j'ai à trouver…

Torien s'avança alors, entre les deux frères qui inconsciemment s'affrontaient, l'un dans la paix et l'autre dans la fureur de la guerre.

- Les Sabliers et leur contrôle. Ils sont tels un Orgue Universel. Les Sabliers sont les tuyaux et les claviers les commandent. Ces Amants et ce Khoor ont un clavier, ils l'ont obtenu de leur alliée.

- Génial, une guerre en musique ! persifla Alguérande. Et dire que je me réjouissais des vraies dernières infos de bataille reçues !

- Lesquelles ? interrogea Pouchy, sincèrement intéressé.

- L'Alliance Pirates régresse ! Elle n'a pas sous-estimé les Flottes de défense de Gouvernements, séparément. Mais les pactes de soutien ont été ranimés, et bien que certains soient attaqués, ils ont envoyé leurs flottilles soutenir les amis ! Et l'Alliance bat en retraite sur de nombreux fronts, et ce sans aide surnaturelle de notre part. La République de Warius est sauve ! En revanche, j'ai à me battre, tout comme notre père, pour la Terre et tous ceux de ces peuples civils que tu évoquais, Pouchy… Je m'en souviens, je l'ai oublié un trop fugitif instant, j'ai vraiment été en-dessous de tout !

- Tu n'as qu'un cuirassé sous tes ordres, glissa Torien.

Alguérande redressa l'échine, sourit.

- J'ai un cuirassé, j'aime ce qu'il a dans le ventre et je vais tout lui faire donner ! J'y retourne. Et même si je n'ai eu aucune réponse à mes angoisses, je vais affronter ma destinée !

Pouchy étreignit son frère.

- Si un jour tout te semble vraiment perdu, viens prier l'Arbre de Vie.

- Désolé, Pouch', mais tu me renvoies sur le sentier de la guerre et c'est là que je vais !

Pouchy embrassa son aîné.

- Mais n'oublie pas l'Arbre et le pouvoir des prières, murmura-t-il.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Dans son grand lit, Alguérande s'étira, imité par Truffy le chat au pelage d'or et à la collerette rubis.

- Hum, j'ai bien dormi !

- Je crois, fit Gander en quittant le fauteuil de la chambre où il se tenait. Tu as fait un somme de vingt-quatre heures, impossible de te réveiller ! Surlis ne paraissait pas spécialement inquiet, Truffy encore moins. Aussi Leyne Dox a dit au général Hurmonde que Surlis t'avait mis au repos, il ne s'est donc pas inquiété de ton absence de rapport journalier ! Que t'est-il arrivé, tu as été attaqué ?

- Non, juste un besoin impérieux de me ressourcer… Et je me suis fait remonter les bretelles comme jamais !

- Tu vas bien maintenant ? insista le Mécanoïde, la mine soucieuse. As-tu appris quelque chose ?

- La confirmation que les Amants et Khoor ont au moins une alliée surnaturelle ! Ça va me permettre de déployer mes petits talents particuliers !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? poursuivit le lhorois alors que le jeune homme enfilait une robe de chambre et se levait, Truffy allant à son bol de lait avant de faire un arrêt par sa litière.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça confirme le fait que j'ai à trouver l'Orgue Universel des Sabliers.

- Allons bon, c'est quoi encore ce truc ? marmonna le second de l'_Indomptable_. Quelle est l'interprétation de ce symbole ?

- Aucune. Si j'ai bien compris : c'est un véritable Orgue, avec ses Claviers, et les Sabliers en guise de tuyaux et qui tournent au lieu de chanter. Ils tournent en faisant s'écouler les grains de nos destinées.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être pas si concret que cela, métaphorique en partie… Comme toutes les mythologies. Certains parlaient de femmes et d'un métier à tisser, d'autres d'un être céleste entretenant la flamme des bougies de nos vies, … Autant d'images fortes. Pour nous, ce jour, il s'agira donc d'un Orgue !

- Toi, tu as trop rêvé…

- Possible, admit le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve avant de que les portes de la salle de bain ne se referment derrière lui.

- Je te commande ton petit déjeuner, ensuite j'irai t'attendre sur la passerelle, conclut dans le vide Gander avant de se retirer, non sans remplir de croquettes la gamelle de Truffy qui miaula de remerciement.

* * *

Le teint de bistre, les yeux bleu glace, la chevelure écarlate, Charanga et Torfklaman étaient évidemment identiques, sauf que la première arborait des ongles démesurément long de plusieurs centimètres et soigneusement vernis de multiples couleurs.

Elle sourit et agita ses courtes boucles rubis quand une sorte de loup ailé apparut sur la passerelle en triangle du _Shurlande_ leur cuirassé aux allures de rapace de métal.

- Garoudène, tu me manquais ! jeta la jumelle à l'adresse de leur alliée.

- Oui, où étais-tu ? s'enquit Torfklaman d'une voix aussi douce que celle de la jeune femme.

- J'explorais les dimensions, répondit Garoudène. Créer des brèches est un plaisir dont on se lasse rapidement ! Ramener ce taré de Khoor ne le fut que pour sa vengeance, pour moi il n'est rien !

- Et nous, que représentons-nous ? interrogea Charanga, doux sourire à ses lèvres teintées de violet.

- Vous êtes mes petits chéris ! Je vous ai retrouvés, et vous allez à nouveau briller dans ce siècle, et pour plusieurs si vous et cette Alliance des Pirates posez votre autorité sur ces univers !

Les jumeaux posèrent une paume sur leur cœur et s'inclinèrent légèrement devant la louve ailée.

- Et pour cet ennemi dont l'étincelle s'est ranimée et brille un peu plus chaque jour ? grondèrent-ils.

- Je connais à présent cet adversaire. Khoor va se charger de lui, grâce au Clavier dont il dispose !

- Sera-t-il nécessaire d'utiliser le nôtre ? demanda Torfklaman.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense que Khoor saura se débarrasser de ce jeune importun, qu'il connait si bien, et surtout qui ignore quelle arme représente ce Clavier ! Khoor va l'amener là où il en a envie, et il va le ratatiner ! Oh oui, ratatiner est bien le mot !

Garoudène battit des ailes.

- On dirait que l'Alliance se heurte à bien plus de résistance que vous ne m'en aviez parlé, les jumeaux ! ?

- Oui, les Flottes de défense des Gouvernements se sont rassemblées, siffla Charanga. Cette autre alliance forme un mur auquel nous nous heurtons… Notre Alliance commence à se fissurer.

- Il nous faut impérativement un Souverain Absolu ! glapit Torfklaman. Les Rois et Reines finiront par se laisser emporter par les dissensions…

- Je vous trouverai une majesté incontestable, promit Garoudène dans un rire avant de disparaître.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

_ - Tu as trois ans, Anténor, c'est un beau petit âge ! Bon anniversaire, notre grand garçon !_

_ Et devant le gâteau, les bougies, la décoration festive inhabituelle du salon de la maison, le garçonnet sourit de toutes ses dents de lait et frappa dans ses mains de plaisir._

_ - Tu as sept ans, Anténor, tu deviens un vrai petit homme ! Bon anniversaire, notre garçon !_

_ Et devant le gâteau, les bougies, la décoration festive inhabituelle du salon de la maison, le petit garçon gloussa de plaisir._

* * *

_- J'ai mal…_

_ De part et d'autre du lit, Zéïde et Phormin caressèrent doucement le front du jeune blessé._

_ La première fit glisser le drap jusqu'aux hanches du petit garçon._

_ - Tu as fait une très mauvaise chute lors de ton parcours d'entraînement… _

_ - Tu as manqué le rappel, ajouta Phormin. Tu es tombé…_

_ - Nous avons eu tellement peur ! gémit la maîtresse d'armes. Ton papa et moi t'avons récupéré dans le ravin…_

_ - Maman, tu as fait ça ? Et toi aussi, papa ?_

_ - Tu es notre fils._

_ Anténor laissa les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues, des souffrances de son corps et de son cœur depuis toutes les années passées de sa jeune vie._

_ - Vous me formez pour être un Roi, pour être celui dont rêve ce Lothar… Je suis une arme !_

_ - Mais avant tout, tu es un petit garçon sur lequel depuis nous veillons depuis que Zéïde t'a reçu dans ses bras, intervint Phormin. Nous ne pouvions avoir… Tu as été un cadeau des Dieux, Anténor ! Oui, nous t'infligeons une formation inhumaine, mais nous sommes aussi tellement heureux d'avoir un enfant dans cette maison, ne l'oublie jamais, même si nous exigeons le meilleur de toi, à te faire pleurer de souffrances !_

_ Anténor hoqueta._

_ - Je ne comprends pas… Et j'ai si mal, partout !_

_ - Nous sommes là, répétèrent Zéïde et Phormin en se penchant pour soigner et apaiser de leurs mots et présences les douleurs du garçonnet._

_ Le petit blessé eut alors un sourire béat._

_ - Vous m'aimez ? Vous êtes mes parents ! ?_

_ - Oui, firent Zéïde et Phormin en l'embrassant passionnément sur les joues._

_ - Je vous aime, murmura alors Anténor avant de s'endormir._

* * *

Dans la salle blanche, univers intermédiaire entre sa colonne au Jardin des Elites et la réalité, Anténor se rebella.

- Ce n'est pas la réalité ! Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, sinon je le saurais, puisqu'ils sont censés être les miens ! Tu me mens, tu me troubles, tu me trompes, Léllanya ! Et je refuse ces douces pensées !

- Elles sont réelles, mais tu les as occultées, dans ta haine de jeune homme grandissant ! intervint Alguérande. Zéïde et Phormin avaient leurs ordres, ils ont obéi à la lettre, et tu as été formé dès que tu as pu marcher comme la plus terrible des machines de mort ! Mais ce couple t'aimait, à sa manière, et il était en attente d'un enfant. Tout en te formant, ils t'ont aimé, ils t'ont donné ce qu'ils pouvaient. C'étaient deux belles personnes, élevées elles aussi dans la guerre et la violence. Elles ont fait ce qu'elles ont pu, dans le peu d'amour qu'elles connaissaient, et elles t'en ont fait bénéficier, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, Anténor !

Anténor ricana.

- Evidemment, j'ai quelques bribes de bonheurs, mais plus du rêve qu'autre chose. Et je sais surtout que les Militaires de la Flotte d'Albator m'ont privé de tout ! Zéïde et Phormin auraient peut-être fait plus, s'ils n'avaient été assassinés, pour me protéger.

- Ca, c'est une autre histoire, qui ne sera jamais écrite, qui n'existera jamais. Accepte dès lors juste la réalité, Anténor. Tu as eu bien plus que moi, dans ta formation de guerrier de mort !

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu as été comme moi, à la naissance, même si tu as eu l'héritage noir de notre père… Mais tu as aussi la lumière en toi. Tout enfant l'a en lui !

- La ferme ! hurla Anténor en giflant son presque double à la volée. On a éteint ma lumière quand notre mère m'a abandonné ! Je me vengerai, de vous tous, bientôt, à ma manière !

* * *

La synchronisation mentale rompue, Léllanya se précipita vers Alguérande.

- Merci, d'avoir essayé, pour lui…

Le jeune homme passa la manche de sa veste sur son front ruisselant de sueur.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû… Il est perdu ! Et je ne veux plus le sauver ! J'ai des combats bien réels à mener ! Ne me ramène plus jamais ici, Léllanya !

- Oui, promis. Et je te sais infiniment gré d'avoir essayé, Alguérande. Ces souvenirs étaient réels, Anténor ne l'acceptera jamais…

- Et moi j'ai le pire futur à donner aux univers ! C'est parti, rugit Alguérande !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Je peux t'appeler, Alguérande ?

- Bien sûr, Warius, pourquoi douter du contraire ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- J'ai un peu honte de pouvoir me réjouir. Ma République est sauve, les Accords de contre-attaque ont repoussé l'Alliance, ici, et pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, il en est de même dans bien des Zones Galactiques ! La Terre, la station spatiale de Madaryne ? Es-tu en paix ou toujours dans les angoisses, mon ami ?

- Je suis en train de paniquer au possible !

- C'est ce que je craignais d'entendre.

- As-tu appelé mon père ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui. Une division de l'Alliance Royale est en approche des galaxies proches de celles de la Terre. Ton général Hurmonde a envoyé ses escadrilles de cuirassés à sa rencontre.

- Ca va donc péter dans ce coin là aussi, grommela Alguérande en martelant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Et toi, où en es-tu, Algie ? poursuivit le colonel du _Karyu_.

- Je tourne en rond. Je ne perçois rien, mais mon instinct me souffle que le Sanctuaire de l'Orgue Universel n'est plus très loin !

- Je l'espère car le gros de l'Alliance Royale se dirige vers ton père et toi et il vous faudra bien le surnaturel pour en venir à bout !

Warius fronça les sourcils, se penchant légèrement en avant.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que je me suis laissé dire : tu as vraiment tenté d'aider Anténor ? !

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Pouchy est venu me féliciter pour la victoire de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, sourit Warius.

Alguérande eut un petit gloussement amusé.

- Tu vas pouvoir retourner à ta retraite chérie ! Bien que je voie à ta mine que les combats t'ont malgré tout ravis !

- Je suis un soldat, Algie, rappela Warius. Ma vie c'est la guerre, ou plutôt faire la guerre pour profiter de la paix selon l'adage ! Tu ne l'ignores pas plus que moi !

- Je crois que parfois, souvent même, j'envie Pouchy ! avoua soudain Alguérande. Il n'est que paix, lui, et bien qu'il n'agresse personne il porte la sérénité partout où il passe !

- Vous êtes complémentaires, rectifia Warius. Et ce depuis toujours ! Il t'apaise, il te cadre. Et toi tu lui apportes ce grain de folie qui égaye sa vie spirituelle !

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- Pouchy m'a beaucoup parlé de prières à notre dernière entrevue, quand j'ai eu ce long et inexpliqué sommeil. Mais sans vouloir le contrarier, c'est la baston qui va régler la question de l'Alliance Royale.

- Il faut absolument un Souverain Suprême ! jeta Pouchy en apparaissant. Trouve l'Orgue et ce Roi, Algie, sinon tous les cuirassés des univers ne pourront rien !

- Tu vas arrêter d'écouter aux portes, toi ! siffla en retour son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

- J'ai entendu dire du bien de moi, je n'ai pas pu résister ! rit le jeune homme blond.

- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions que tu m'entendes, gloussa son aîné.

- Vous n'êtes encore tous les deux que des enfants qui se chamaillent à la moindre occasion, glissa Warius, attendri. Et pourtant, vous avez déjà tant fait !

Le Militaire de la République Indépendante s'assombrit, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et encore une fois, d'innocents civils attendent tout de vous, et pourtant ils ne sauront jamais tout ce que vous aurez fait pour eux !

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour une reconnaissance éternelle, continua de glousser Pouchy. Algie et moi ne ferons que ce que nous pouvons, comme toujours !

- Je prierai mes propres Dieux pour vous, les garçons. Je rentre chez moi. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous, sous peu.

- Merci, Warius, firent les deux frères.

Demeuré sur la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_, Pouchy s'était rapproché du grand fauteuil noir de son aîné à la crinière fauve.

- Il est tout près, Algie.

- Le Sanctuaire de l'Orgue, c'est bien de lui que tu parles ?

Le jeune homme blond inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Luendel t'observe depuis de nombreux jours à présent, révéla Pouchy. Et Alveyron avait raison : il va falloir faire chanter et tourner les Sabliers.

- Je connais la musique, mais je ne sais rien de cette partition que tu entends me faire jouer, grinça Alguérande, poings fermés, le regard sombre et à la fois perdu dans les étoiles.

- Il te faudra disposer de ton propre Clavier. Là, tu vas juste voir l'instrument de notre libération. Mettre un terme aux existences des Amants.

- Khoor a peut-être une alliée, il est Mortel tout comme nous. L'Orgue ne servira à rien contre lui !

Pouchy posa la main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Et qu'il soit le reflet de Khell, ça ne va pas te perturber, Algie ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, plus maintenant. Il y a longtemps que j'ai fait la paix avec cette traumatisante ressemblance, assura Alguérande.

- Planète droit devant ! annonça Gander. Je suppose que c'est ce que tu cherchais, colonel ?

- Et j'y vais ! jeta Alguérande.

- Nous y allons, rectifia Pouchy.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Un serpent, je hais les serpents !

- Tu peux être respectueux, Algie, murmura Pouchy, tu vas le vexer !

- Je dis ce que je veux, rétorqua Alguérande. Et si j'aime les animaux, j'ai toujours eu le plus grand mal avec les reptiles dépourvus de pattes !

Luendel tordit sa colonne vertébrale et pencha sa tête triangulaire vers les deux Humains qui faisaient à peine le cinquième de sa taille une fois qu'il était dressé sur le bout de sa queue !

- Je ne suis pas ton ami, Dragon Alguérande ! Et tu as beau râler sur les reptiles, je te signale que ton animal emblématique en est un !

- Tu es le Gardien de ce Sanctuaire, et de l'Orgue ? préféra alors interroger Alguérande en s'inclinant avec plus de politesse, espérant que ses prunelles grises ne trahissent pas sa phobie viscérale et irrépréhensible, repoussant au plus profond de lui-même l'idée que le serpent géant pouvait les gober d'un seul mouvement de gorge !

- Je suis Luendel. Le Temps et les dimensions ne représentent rien pour moi. Mon Sanctuaire est de toutes les époques et je détiens la source de toutes les vies de ces univers.

- Oui, il m'avait semblé le comprendre. Mon petit Alveyron a eu un éclair d'illumination, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il disait…

Luendel leva la tête vers le ciel et cracha une aveuglante colonne de feu, faisant apparaître dans le ciel rouge de son Sanctuaire un Orgue monumental, pourvu de Claviers au nombre quasi incalculable, répartis sur toute sa base.

Lentement, sans bruit, mais avec majesté et de façon impressionnante en dépit de ce silence et de cette impression de légèreté inversement proportionnelle à sa masse, l'Orgue se posa à quelques pas des deux frères.

- Il est splendide, laissa échapper Alguérande, soufflé. Mais les Tuyaux ne sont pas un Sablier, ces Tuyaux sont composés de milliers de Sabliers !

- Et là, il s'agit uniquement des Sabliers visibles, reprit Luendel. Ils sont des milliards, et même bien plus encore, effectivement impossible à recenser. Ce sont les Sabliers des Mortels. Ils tournent une fois par année de vos existence – enfin, cela dépend des espèces puisque certaines ont un an de plusieurs centaines de jours ! Et à chaque tour, vous vieillissez.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils, ayant soudain oublié l'apparence traumatisante, pour lui, de son interlocuteur, s'avançant même sans plus aucune appréhension en lui.

- Des Sabliers sont immobiles alors qu'ils sont tous en légères vibrations, réalisa-t-il soudain. Les Amants jumeaux ?

Le serpent agita la tête pour acquiescer.

- Tu es observateur, tu as peur, mais tu as la lumière en toi et elle fait étinceler ton chromosome doré et ce même quand tu ne le sollicites pas ! Tu es un joyau, une pierre précieuse brute et parfaite à la fois… Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai rencontré un être, Mortel, comme toi. J'aurais aimé faire la connaissance de ton ancêtre, mais nos routes ne se sont jamais croisées, bien qu'il ait rencontré des Léviathans ! Tu es digne de l'Orgue, Alguérande. Mais il te faudra manipuler les Sabliers avec prudence, et surtout en parfaite connaissance de cause, et tu ne sais rien !

- Je peux faire virevolter en sens inverse les Sabliers des jumeaux ? Ce serait déjà ça… Deux Amants en moins, la flottille de leurs bandes de Pirates, ça affaiblira un chouya l'Alliance. Ensuite je m'occuperai de façon bien physique et naturelle de Khoor… Enfin, je suppose qu'il me faudra désigner un Souverain Suprême… Luendel, toi qui maîtrises tout, tu pourrais emmener l'Alliance vers des territoires, loin, sans plus de danger pour nos univers ?

- C'est possible, mais pas une promesse. Et puis, l'Alliance est composée de Rois et Reines, il n'y a aucun Souverain absolu qui s'en détache. Et toi, bien que tu sois un enfant Monarque, tu n'as aucun droit à la couronne !

- Je n'en veux pas ! protesta Alguérande dans un cri instinctif et virulent !

- Quoique… chuchota Pouchy.

- Oh toi, si tu m'as accompagné pour ficher le boxon plus encore au pire moment ! ? aboya Alguérande, presque la main levée pour souffleter les joues roses au teint de pêche de son cadet.

- Pouchy, la future Conscience des Univers, a raison coupa Luendel dans un sifflement en agitant loin sa langue bifide. Celle qui t'a mis au jour te destinait à être un Roi des Pirates. Ton père avait également cette destinée toute tracée. Alguérande Waldenheim, une couronne, et sans nul doute la plus exceptionnel qui existe t'est destinée depuis l'instant même de ta conception !

Alguérande secoua violemment la tête, en signe de protestation.

- Je suis un Militaire de la Flotte. Je ne serai jamais un Roi Pirates ! Je le refuse. Ce déshonneur, jamais, sur mon nom et ma lignée !

- Dans ce cas, retourne sur ta coquille de métal et vois de quoi ton lendemain sera fait, un de tes derniers demains, persifla Luendel. Pouchy, tu n'as plus aucun rôle, rentre chez toi, cela vaudra mieux.

- Oui, je sais… Je retourne auprès de la Sorcière de ma vie, et protéger mon propre Sanctuaire. Merci, Luendel.

- Merci, pour quoi ? glapit Alguérande, furieux, avant de se retrouver sur sa passerelle, éjecté comme un moucheron du Sanctuaire qui devait être celui de ses espoirs et qui ne lui avait finalement apporté que plus d'interrogations encore, et d'angoisses surtout.

- Des ordres, colonel ? fit Gander depuis sa console.

- Droit vers l'escadre des Amants, et feu à tout va dès que possible ! Je me fous de toutes les prédictions surnaturelles, le temps est aux combats naturels !

- A vos ordres, colonel, firent soudain depuis les interphones les Responsables de Sections de l'_Indomptable_.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Le second de l'_Indomptable_ s'était approché de son colonel.

- Sans Clavier, comment comptes-tu arrêter les jumeaux Amants ?

Gander remit à son ami la tasse de café servie alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement du jeune homme.

- Merci, Gander. Et pour ta question : comme si seulement je le savais ! J'ai vu l'Orgue, mais je n'ai aucun Clavier. Et je doute de pouvoir y retourner, grimper dessus et faire pivoter ces Sabliers… Il y a pourtant bien une solution, mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée ! Pourquoi ce sourire, Gander ?

- Tu as dit « trouver » et non pas « me donner ». Tu n'espères pas une solution servie sur un plateau, mais tu veux la forcer, la comprendre. Ça, c'est mon Algie, mon ami, cette créature surnaturelle surpuissante à laquelle je ne comprends rien ! Tu es d'attaque, Algie, j'en suis soulagé.

Le jeune homme soupira, reposant le mug fumant sur la table la plus proche.

- Je suis prêt pour l'engagement naturel. Pour le reste, le pire, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la solution… Je suis désolé.

- Algie ! Colonel ?

- Je crains de mener, à nouveau, un cuirassé et son équipage à la destruction et la mort. Et dire qu'on me prête un chromosome doré, des pouvoirs, un rôle de protecteur… Et je ne suis qu'un enfant sans totale connaissance de ses dons, comme l'a rappelé Warius.

- Alguérande, tous ces talents, tous ces combats ! protesta le Mécanoïde.

- … Expériences sans utilité en ces circonstances. Je ne comprends rien. Je ne peux rien. Il m'est impossible de manipuler l'Orgue, pas sans Clavier. Et seul, si j'ai bien compris, Khoor en possède un !

- Alors, que nous arrive-t-il dans le futur immédiat, Algie ? s'inquiéta le lhorois.

- Nous allons nous battre, comme je l'ai annoncé, comme je m'y prépare. La façon naturelle aura peut-être son dernier mot, finalement !

* * *

Luendel se pencha sur Pouchy revenu à son Sanctuaire.

- Ton frère n'a toujours pas compris, future Conscience des Univers !

- Oui. Cette réalité lui échappe. Alguérande est un guerrier. Il ne réalise pas le pouvoir des prières. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !

Le serpent eut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire amical.

- J'aime bien ce Dragon Alguérande ! reconnut-il. Il est jeune, impétueux, neuf et frais. Rien ne l'a corrompu. Il croit en ce qu'il dit et ses certitudes sont impressionnantes.

- Mais tu ne vas pas l'aider ? soupira Pouchy.

- Non. Il a un « travail » à faire, pour comprendre et contrôler de nouveaux pouvoirs. Et s'il ne se retient pas, maîtriser les Sabliers ferait de lui l'être le plus puissant de tous les univers et de tous les Temps ! Je ne peux permettre cela… J'ai à voir ton grand frère Dragon à l'œuvre, Pouchy !

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? murmura le jeune homme blond, affolé.

- Le véritable combat final aura lieu à ton Sanctuaire, Pouchy. C'est ainsi, c'est écrit ! Tu le sais ?

- Oui… reconnut Pouchy, dévasté.

- Tu le sais d'autant plus que tu as tenté de tout faire comprendre à ton frère. Et il n'a rien compris !

- Il est Humain, il est terre à terre. Il est superbe, mais il n'atteindra pas l'étincelle de mon niveau de prières.

Pouchy sourit.

- Il suffira cependant d'une seule fois, pour qu'il réalise et atteigne le point ultime de méditation ! Il y arrivera, j'ai confiance en lui !

Luendel gloussa.

- Ton Alguérande n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on attend de lui ! Il n'y parviendra pas !

- C'est ce que tous ses ennemis n'ont cessé de dire. Et ils ont tous mordu la poussière. Cette fois ne fera pas exception à la règle… Il le faut, sinon ma galaxie et ma famille sont perdus ! Alguérande doit s'élever au plus haut ! Tu l'aideras, Luendel ?

- Il y a un bon moment que tu me sollicites en ce sens. Ma réponse n'a toujours pas changé. Je n'appuierai que celui qui se montre à la hauteur de la tâche. Et ton Alguérande est un irrespectueux que j'aurais juste très envie d'avaler !

- Alguérande vaut bien mieux !

- Oui, je sais, parut soudain sourire Luendel. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre !

- Merci.

- Merci à toi, Pouchy. C'est pour toi que je patienterai.

Pouchy s'inclina en signe de politesse et disparut. Ensuite, Luendel retourna enrouler ses mètres d'anneaux autour de l'Orgue.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- On dirait qu'ils m'en veulent, pourtant je ne leur ai encore rien fait ! glapit Alguérande.

Gander eut un ricanement.

- Algie, la coque de ton cuirassé est frappée des emblèmes d'une Flotte Militaire. C'est donc une cible toute désignée pour un Pirate !

- Des Pirates, grinça le jeune homme. J'ai là le _Shurlande_ des jumeaux. Ils se sont détachés du gros de l'escadre de l'Alliance… Oui, c'est bien un compte personnel, bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés !

- Leur alliée surnaturelle ? glissa encore le second de l'_Indomptable_.

- Sans aucun doute ! aboya le colonel du cuirassé. Mais rien ne se présente comme j'en ai eu l'expérience.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit le lhorois sur la fréquence privée entre son colonel et lui.

- D'ordinaire, on se retrouve face à face, on se castagne, je me prends des gnons et ensuite j'atomise l'adversaire… Ou alors ça se passe « à la normale » de cuirassé à cuirassé, avec l'expérience au combat acquise au fil des ans, et héritée de mon père aussi ! Mais là, on dirait un mélange des deux. Les prétendus Amants se heurtent de front à mon cuirassé, et leur alliée demeure en retrait. Sans compter que le véritable larron se tient en retrait pour frapper dès que je serai en position de faiblesse !

- Qui ?

Le Mécanoïde se gourmanda lui-même.

- Je suis bête ! Khoor, bien sûr ! ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- Il est là, en embuscade, il attend… J'ai perçu que Pouchy était retourné voir Luendel, sans rien m'en dire, sans rien m'en apprendre par la suite… Des événements graves se préparent. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Pour le moment, si tu pouvais te concentrer sur le _Shurlande_ qui nous attaque de toutes ses pièces de batterie ?

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

- Lieutenant Oxymonth, visez la tête de cet oiseau de métal qu'est ce cuirassé ! jeta-t-il rageusement.

- Je transmets vos ordres, colonel.

Alguérande posa le menton sur son poing fermé.

- Pourquoi le _Shurlande_ est-il venu m'affronter seul à seul ? Cette manœuvre n'a aucun sens ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, réfléchissant à mi-voix. Il est puissant, aussi fort que mon _Indomptable_, et on va se faire mutuellement du mal avant qu'un vainqueur ne se dégage. Mais je redoute bien davantage Khoor qui observe tout !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Gander, ouvre-moi une ligne de communication avec les Amants !

- A tes ordres, colonel. J'envoie la demande, je vais attendre qu'ils l'acceptent ou non.

- Ils ont intérêt…

Mais durant les secondes suivantes, Alguérande redouta le pire et attendit patiemment une réponse de ses ennemis.

* * *

Charanga et Torfklaman considérèrent un long moment leur interlocuteur.

- Que nous veux-tu, jeunot ?

- Vous êtes morts à un âge plus jeune que le mien actuel !

- Mais nous sommes revenus, éternels, vivants et puissants. Tu crois avoir une chance ?

- Je la tente, rétorqua froidement Alguérande. Et je sais ce à quoi vous jouez. Vous m'occupez, vous me faites perdre des missiles et de l'énergie. Ensuite, votre allié, le véritable, va me fondre dessus !

- Notre amie ne se laissera pas faire, menaça Charanga. Elle se tient en retrait, elle aussi, comme tu dis, colonel Waldenheim ! Et crois-moi, quand elle se déchaînera, elle surpassera ton Khoor !

- Diversion, encore et toujours, ricana Alguérande. Je ne suis plus assez tombé de la dernière pluie que pour tout gober ! Et j'ai toujours affronté un ennemi après l'autre. Khoor est pire que vous deux, les jumeaux, et votre alliée, car il a son projet personnel envers moi ! Et c'est sur lui que je me concentre ! Gander : tes tirs ?

- Ils sont prêts !

- Si tu veux dégommer la tête de notre cuirassé, menaça Torfklaman.

- Du bluff, je n'ignorais pas que tu captais nos communications ! Gander, feu à volonté !

- Avec plaisir, colonel !

Et les tourelles de canon de l'_Indomptable_ sectionnèrent les ailes du _Shurlande_.

* * *

. Khoor apparut alors avec son _Géode_.

- Toi et moi, Algie ?

- Je suis là.

- En ce cas, direction la Terra IV de ton Pouchy, j'ai à mener le combat sur ces terres si sacrées à ton cœur !

- J'arrive, gronda Alguérande en déployant ses ailes de Dragon, à la stupéfaction des membres d'équipage présents sur sa passerelle, hormis bien évidemment le Mécanoïde.

« Que les Dieux soient avec toi, mon ami ! ».


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Pouchy frémit quand Garoudène la louve ailée et Khoor se matérialisèrent à quelques mètres de la demeure en vitrail qu'il occupait avec Tershwine sur Terra IV.

- Mais… ? glapit également Wylvélyne, la Reine des Sylvidres venue leur rendre visite.

- Vas te plaindre à ton aîné, ironisa Garoudène, c'est lui qui n'a pas protesté outre mesure quand Khoor a proposé de porter ici le combat final ! Et une fois que j'en aurai fini avec ton Alguérande chéri, j'irai prêter assistance aux jumeaux qui ont été mis en difficulté dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Alguérande est loin d'être tombé de la dernière pluie, siffla Tershwine. Il en a renvoyé dans le néant bien d'autres avant toi, Garoudène ! Tu as pu libérer Khoor, aider les jumeaux, mais tant que Luendel demeurera neutre les Sabliers continueront de tourner sans favoriser ou défavoriser l'une ou l'autre partie !

- Voilà bien pourquoi je suis là, se réjouit le Pirate à la chevelure de neige. Il est temps que je me serve du pouvoir que l'on m'a donné !

- Terra IV est mon Sanctuaire, j'ai à le protéger ! prévint Pouchy en se plaçant devant Wylvélyne et son épouse.

- Depuis quand tu es autorisé à te battre ? persifla Khoor. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Et j'ai très envie d'un petit échauffement ainsi qu'à m'offrir un petit hors-d'œuvre avant que ton lambin de frère ne débarque.

- Je le ralentis autant que possible, tu as un peu de temps, fit Garoudène. Je croquerais bien cette plante, d'ailleurs !

La blonde Sorcière d'Orishmir serra fortement le bras de son mari.

- Pouch', tu ne peux pas lever la main sur eux ! Et je doute que projeter un bouclier de protection suffise.

Elle baissa encore la voix.

- D'ailleurs, cela n'arrêtera pas Garoudène puisqu'elle traverse les dimensions, ton bouclier ne sera qu'un infime souffle d'air pour elle !

- Emmène Wylvélyne directement à la cité Sylvidres, je tâcherai d'occuper Khoor et Garoudène le temps qu'Algie arrive !

- Je m'occupe d'elle, assura Tershwine et se téléportant avec la Reine des Sylvidres.

Pouchy leva son bouclier de protection, mais comme prédit par sa femme, Garoudène le traversa sans effort, ses crocs s'enfonçant profondément dans l'épaule gauche du jeune homme.

* * *

Se matérialisant sur le sol de Terra IV, Alguérande faillit tomber à la renverse en se heurtant presque à Torien qui se tenait auprès de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Jamais je n'ai eu autant de mal à parvenir ici. Une force opposée m'en empêchait.

- Oui, Garoudène épaule Khoor.

- Elle a fait du mal à Pouchy ou à mes amis ? s'alarme le jeune homme.

- Pouchy a défendu son épouse et la Reine, mais il est en difficultés, reconnut Torien.

- Je vais l'aider !

- Non, ta place est ici, le retint la projection physique de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Mais j'ai à me battre ! protesta Alguérande. Je suis là pour ça ! Pouchy a le cœur bien trop tendre !

- Pour ce combat-ci, tu as à demeurer ici, répéta Torien. Tu dois atteindre un nouveau de méditation supérieur à tout ce que tu as connu auparavant. Il te faut prier l'Arbre de Vie de t'inspirer.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla le jeune homme. Depuis quand j'ai à m'abîmer dans les réflexions au lieu de frapper ! ? Laisse-moi passer, Torien, sinon tu seras le premier que je vais balayer !

- Écoute Torien, jeta télépathiquement l'esprit de l'Arbre de Vie. Tu as à atteindre la sérénité absolue, sinon tu ne l'emporteras pas cette fois !

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Alguérande se rapprocha du massif tronc noir.

- Alors, tu vas m'aider, Arbre de Vie ? s'enquit-il.

- Fais-moi confiance, ouvre ton cœur et ton esprit.

* * *

Arrivée la première, Garoudène tourna à bonne distance de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Nous sommes à puissance égale, Arbre, tu me repousses, mais Khoor a toute latitude d'action car si tu tentais de l'arrêter lui, tu le réduirais en cendres et toi non plus tu ne peux faire du mal à autrui ! Quant à ton copain à la chevelure fauve, il lui faudrait une vie pour atteindre l'illumination, on ne lui en donnera pas l'occasion !

Khoor passa à côté de la louve ailée que l'Arbre empêchait d'approcher. Il claqua des doigts et pianota sur le petit Clavier de touches noires et blanches qui venait d'apparaître, ainsi qu'un Sablier qui se mit à tournoyer follement.

- Au fait, Alguérande, c'était ton Sablier. Maintenant, je pense que tu vas beaucoup moins la ramener… vieux débris !

L'épaule en sang, Pouchy parvint à son tour sur les lieux du non combat et se précipita vers son aîné qui s'était effondré auprès de l'Arbre.

- Oh, Algie, que t'a-t-il donc fait ? hoqueta le jeune homme blond.

- Je crois qu'il m'a mené au bout de mon fil de vie… chevrota celui qui était devenu plus que son aîné, la chevelure de neige, le visage sillonné de rides et le dos des mains marqués des taches de la vieillesse.

- Oui, c'est un bon résumé ! ricana Khoor. Te voilà pas loin d'être centenaire, Alguérande, et tu es moins que jamais une menace ! Je pourrais attendre que tu t'éteignes de vieillesse, mais mon temps est précieux même si le tien est compté. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un univers à finir de conquérir !

Pouchy enlaça tendrement les épaules d'Alguérande, ce dernier se raccrochant presque désespérément à lui de ses dernières forces de vieillard frissonnant.

- Je suis tellement désolé…


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Pouchy enlaça tendrement les épaules d'Alguérande, ce dernier se raccrochant presque désespérément à lui de ses dernières forces de vieillard frissonnant.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Algie… Mais, par pitié, dis-moi que tu as compris ce que Torien et moi avons voulu t'expliquer quand tu t'es projeté ici après les ultimes révélations de Léllanya sur son lien avec Anténor ? murmura-t-il. Ce que l'Arbre lui-même a répété ! ?

- De quoi ? gronda Khoor qui s'était déjà détourné en ignorant son ennemi désormais impuissant.

Alguérande releva la tête, le corps et le visage marqués par le poids des ans mais son regard gris toujours aussi vif et même allant en flamboyant !

- Mon petit frère m'a enjoint à prier et à croire en l'Arbre de Vie, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible mais déterminée.

- Il a dit aussi que tu n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour t'élever jusqu'à la sérénité pour réussir, appeler les Sabliers et ton propre clavier, aboya Khoor.

- Sauf que tu viens de m'en donner une ! reprit Alguérande, sa voix s'affirmant bien que son corps demeure faible et fragile. En quelques instants, mes prières se sont étendues sur des décennies ! J'ai maintenant la réponse à mes questions. Et je sais comment en finir avec les Sabliers, Garoudène et donc priver l'Alliance Pirates de ses atouts ! Arbre de Vie, donne-le-moi !

- Oui, tu es prêt, Alguérande Waldenheim ! Le voici !

Et sortant du tronc noir apparut un nouveau clavier dont Alguérande se saisit.

- A moi de jouer ma partition, rugit le vieillard en enfonçant les touches bicolores, faisant s'élever des notes dans le soudain silence de plomb.

- On peut faire un duo, maugréa Khoor en reprenant son Clavier tandis que trois Sabliers avaient entouré Alguérande.

- Je vais encore donner un tour ou deux et tu passeras définitivement l'arme à gauche !

Le Pirate joua à son tour, mais le Sablier représentant la vie du jeune homme ne bougea pas.

- Quoi ! ?

Les trois Sabliers venus à l'appel d'Alguérande se mirent eux à tournoyer, dans des sens différents. Deux d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent cependant rapidement.

- Je peux savoir quelles sont tes intentions ? siffla Khoor qui ressentait un étrange fourmillement dans le corps.

- Je n'ai aucune imagination, je reprends donc tes intentions, mais en sens inverse ! gronda Alguérande. Je vais te ramener à l'état de spermatozoïde !

- Il peut faire ça ? glapit Khoor en se tournant vers la louve ailée, l'air vraiment paniqué.

- Oui.

- Oh non… s'épouvanta le Pirate avant de disparaître, devenu microscopique dans l'herbe.

Relevé par Pouchy, Alguérande marcha jusqu'au têtard qu'il écrasa sous sa semelle.

- Je me sens mieux, soupira-t-il d'aise à mesure qu'il rajeunissait et retrouvait ses trente-deux ans.

- Pourquoi ces deux autres Sabliers se sont-ils arrêtés ? interrogea son cadet blond.

- Ce sont ceux des Amants jumeaux. Ils sont bloqués dans leur âge, plus aucun avenir, c'est pire que l'immortalité car ils revivront à l'infini le jour que je leur aurai choisi au dernier moment !

Garoudène s'avança, s'assit sur son arrière-train en signe de non-agression.

- Je crois que tu sais maintenant que pour toi c'est un choix que tu as à faire !

- Et toi, tu as arrêté l'Alliance Royale ? jeta en retour Alguérande.

- Oui. Le grand projet a un sérieux coup dans l'aile, à cause de la force de résistance de toutes les Flottes de défense qui se sont alliées au lieu de se fissurer – ce qui est le cas de l'Alliance ! Elle n'a plus d'avenir, pas dans cette dimension. Mais pour véritablement se forger le futur, elle a besoin d'un Souverain Absolu ! Vas-y, Alguérande Waldenheim, retourne sur ton cuirassé et prends ta décision. Il n'y en a qu'une, conclut la louve en crachant une couronne de ses entrailles, la prenant dans sa gueule pour la déposer aux pieds du jeune homme.

Gander était rapidement passé à l'appartement de son colonel, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puis à la demande du jeune homme il

* * *

s'était retiré, le laissant seul.

Alguérande était allé à l'une des armoires de sa chambre, avait fait coulisser la porte et en avait sorti un objet enveloppé dans un carré de velours bleu roi.

Il avait déplié les pans, tenant alors entre ses mains le masque d'argent qui avait été celui du Fantôme Anténor.

- Finalement, c'est bel et bien pour cela que je suis venu au monde… Léllanya a toujours eu raison, elle savait que je serais un jour le plus grand Roi Pirate qui aurait jamais existé !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Alguérande à peine installé sur la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_, Gander avait quitté son propre siège pour foncer vers lui !

- Tu réalises que l'ordre que tu viens de donner est le plus suicidaire de tous ? C'est la pire initiative que tu aies jamais prise depuis que je suis te connais !

Paisibles, les prunelles grises du jeune homme se posèrent sur le Mécanoïde.

- Directive avalisée par notre général.

- Oui, je sais. Il n'empêche que c'est de la folie pure ! Tu diriges le cuirassé droit sur le gros de l'armada de l'Alliance ! Flottille en tête de laquelle se trouve le _Shurlande_ des jumeaux. Et bien qu'endommagé, il doit demeurer être considéré comme une menace !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, rétorqua tout aussi tranquillement Alguérande.

- Algie, on s'est fait éreinter jusqu'à la destruction par le Fantôme et ses croiseurs, ragea à voix basse le lhorois. Et là tu nous amènes, seuls, face à des dizaines de cuirassés, chacun disposant d'une puissance de feu égale à la nôtre !

- C'est ma décision, Gander.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais, conclut le second de l'_Indomptable_, mais tout dans sa voix et son attitude trahissant son profond désaccord avec l'injonction donnée.

Mais ce fut sans plus de contestation qu'il regagna sa place.

* * *

- Ça y est, les éclaireurs de l'Alliance Pirates ont accroché notre signal, prévint Toshiro. Mes scans perçoivent que les canons des cuirassés ennemis se mettent sous tension.

- Je fais armer les tourelles ? s'enquit Gander.

- Non, rétorqua sèchement Alguérande.

- Colonel, activons au moins notre bouclier externe, pria le second de l'_Indomptable_.

- Rien du tout ! aboya le jeune homme en agitant les longues mèches de sa chevelure fauve. Je ne veux pas le moindre signe agressif, ou même défensif, de notre part !

- A tes ordres, fit Gander, pas loin de faire sauter ses circuits de panique !

Durant un angoissant moment encore, le cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre poursuivit sa route, droit vers l'avant-garde de l'Alliance Pirates.

- Nous serons à portée de leurs tirs dans moins d'une minute, avertit Gander. Quels sont les ordres, colonel ?

- Hisse le drapeau blanc ! intima Alguérande. Envoies-leur un message, Gander, je réclame des pourparlers !

* * *

Encadré par deux cuirassés, le _Shurlande_ de Charanga et de Torfklaman avait procédé à des réparations de fortune, ramenant tout ce qui pouvait l'être des ailes vers le corps du bâtiment principal et lesdites ailes avaient été détachées, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement de voler parfaitement.

- En dépit des dégâts que nous lui avons occasionné, le _Shurlande_ demeure bien le vaisseau amiral de l'Alliance, ragea Gander depuis sa console.

- Le _Géode_ de Khoor est également présent, renseigna l'Ordinateur Central de l'_Indomptable_. Même sans capitaine, il n'est pas à sous-estimer.

Alguérande se leva.

- J'ai pris ma décision, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire ! Toshiro, tu as préparé ma Navette de Commandement ?

- Oui, mais je ne puis te laisser y aller seul… J'ai encore le temps de faire appeler une escouade commandos…

- J'y vais, un point c'est tout, décréta le jeune homme en quittant la passerelle.

- Colonel, qu'as-tu donc en tête ? soupira le Mécanoïde en s'abstenant de tout mot ou geste pour le retenir.

Alguérande ne répondit rien alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

Charanga et Torfklaman virent non sans curiosité Alguérande venir vers eux.

- Je suppose que tu sais que tu es fou à lier, colonel Waldenheim ? fit la jumelle.

- Il est au contraire très raisonnable, jeta Garoudène en se matérialisant. Si vous persistez dans votre offensive, vous allez être battus, sur tous les fronts, même si cela pourrait prendre des mois voire des années ! Moi, je peux emmener l'armada de l'Alliance vers des territoires entièrement neufs, où vous pourriez vous installer en régnant sur le peu de populations déjà présentes. Reconnaissez l'autorité de votre Souverain Suprême, il vous emmènera vers le seul futur possible, vers la vie.

- Ah oui, et qui ça ? persifla Torfklaman.

- Moi, siffla Alguérande.

- Je lui ai remis la couronne, poursuivit la louve ailée. Waldenheim peut choisir le Souverain à venir, ou la porter lui-même.

Les Amants jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

- Les informations de Vagosse étaient donc correctes, reprit Torfklaman. Waldenheim est parfaitement légitime dans ce rôle, issu d'une prestigieuse lignée de Pirates, et frère du légendaire Fantôme que nous respections tous et qu'il a défait et pouvant dès lors revendiquer loyalement ses troupes et son autorité !

- Tu es vraiment décidé ? insista Charanga.

- Oui, je réclame la couronne de Souverain Suprême, réaffirma Alguérande.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Acculé, Alguérande avait bien dû finir par cracher le morceau, et les réactions virulentes avaient été celles auxquelles il s'était attendues.

- C'était « ça » ton idée ? glapit Gander, résistant à l'envie de saisir son ami pour le secouer d'importance, cela étant la version pacifique de sa réaction épidermique à l'annonce.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse commettre la pire erreur de ta vie ! enchaîna pour sa part Albator. Tu ne vas pas saccager toute ta vie sur un coup de tête !

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, protesta son fils à la crinière fauve en faisant les cent pas devant son second et trois hologrammes. Si tu as une autre solution, je suis preneur !

- Comme si tu pouvais te décider en l'espace de quelques heures, ajouta à son tour Warius depuis son _Karyu_. Tu ne peux pas engager toute ta vie ainsi. Ou plutôt le fait que tu n'auras plus aucune espérance de vie !

Alguérande eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- A toi aussi je pose la question : j'envisagerai toute autre suggestion ! Pas de réponse, je m'en doutais…

- Mais pourquoi ? s'épouvanta Albator qui se raccrochait désespérément à la barre de l'_Arcadia_, presque tétanisé par la nouvelle reçue ! Pourquoi toi ?

- Parce qu'il est ton fils, glissa alors Warius, la mine désolée. Il y a au moins un Pirate à chaque génération. Et si le temps en saute une ou plusieurs, le Pirate qui éclot alors brille pour des décennies ! Quant à toi, Albator, tu es le père d'Alguérande… et d'Anténor.

- Algie n'est pas un Pirate, gémit presque Albator. Comment imaginer un seul instant que l'Alliance va te reconnaître comme Souverain Suprême ! ?

- Parce que je suis moi, et que je suis le portrait craché d'Anténor, rétorqua sèchement Alguérande, ses prunelles grises étincelantes. Ensuite encore je suis un Militaire de la Flotte terrestre et comme tacticien je me débrouille assez bien. Nouvelle dimension, nouveaux territoires, ancienne Armada, je saurai conquérir les lieux et les distribuer aux autres Rois et Reines !

Albator eut un véritable rugissement.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de délirer à tout va, Algie ! ? vitupéra le grand Pirate balafré. Ces Pirates ne t'accepteront jamais. Et puis…

- Oui, Albator ? firent d'une voix Gander, Warius, et Joal Hurmonde qui jusque-là était demeuré profondément silencieux.

- Et puis, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu en reviennes. Il manque une personne à cette conférence : Madaryne, elle plus que nous tous a droit à parler !

- Je te la confie, papa, ainsi que les petits-enfants qu'elle t'a donné, fit tristement Alguérande, en donnant enfin signe de faiblesse et d'hésitation ! Je me suis battu pour ma famille, je me suis vidé les tripes pour elle. Mais là où je vais, elle ne peut me suivre.

- Et vous sabordez votre carrière, colonel Waldenheim, se mêla alors le général de la Flotte terrestre. Cette fois il s'agira d'une désertion sans excuse. Vous serez dégradé, déchu de votre commandement. Et je devrai vous rayer du Registre des Officiers. Vous valez bien mieux que de devenir Pirate, Alguérande, même leur Souverain Absolu !

Le jeune homme se ressaisit, les larmes aux yeux, mais jamais sa détermination n'avait été plus profonde et entière.

- Il est de mon devoir de Militaire et de colonel de l'_Indomptable_ d'emmener l'armada de l'Alliance Pirates au plus loin, dans une autre dimension que nous ouvrira Garoudène, et refermera ensuite derrière nous. Les univers seront saufs.

Alguérande eut encore un sursaut.

- On m'a si souvent décrété perdu, enterré ! Et je suis toujours revenu ! Je trouverai le moyen de fausser compagnie à tout ce laid monde ! Je vous le promets, et je le ferai, pour ma famille justement ! Ayez donc un peu confiance en moi !

Albator eut un soupir qui tenait davantage du sanglot, mêlé de la rage de l'impuissance.

- Tu délires complètement, Alguérande ! Dommage que Warius soit encore plus loin que moi. Il a une manière toute personnelle et radicale de cogner les gens pour les empêcher d'aller faire des bêtises, grinça le grand Pirate balafré.

- C'est vrai que je ne me serais pas gêné sur ce coup ! confirma Warius. Je ne peux pas t'aider, Albator, et stopper ton fou furieux de rejeton ! Et toi ?

- Je ne peux pas le rejoindre à temps pour l'arrêter, admit avec désespoir le grand Pirate balafré. Alguérande, je te conjure de ne rien faire ! Attends-nous !

- Je n'ai plus le temps, papa. J'ai fait mon annonce, par l'intermédiaire des Amants jumeaux, elle a été acceptée par l'Alliance, j'ai à remplir ma part de marché !

- Non ! fut la quadruple réponse des interlocuteurs du jeune homme, même si un seul était physiquement présent et en mesure de l'arrêter.

Levant un doigt péremptoire, Alguérande intima à Gander de ne pas bouger de sa position.

- C'est ainsi. Je viens enfin d'atteindre le point ultime de ma destinée. J'ai décidé de tout sacrifier pour mon devoir, au nom de la Flotte et de mon chromosome doré. Ne me retiens pas, Gander, sinon je n'aurai pas le courage de le faire. Maintenant, retire-toi. Holoconférence terminée !

* * *

Seul, Alguérande troqua son uniforme pour une tenue noire et rouge, marquée des symboles Pirates.

« Adieu mes cœurs », se désola-t-il en songeant à la femme de sa vie et à ses quatre trésors.

Et sans plus d'hésitation, il fixa à son visage le masque d'argent qui avait été celui d'Anténor, et se ceignit ensuite le front de la couronne de Souverain Pirate.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

- Je suis profondément désolé, Albator.

- Anténor m'aura pris deux fois Alguérande, soupira le grand brun balafré, presque affalé dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de Joal Hurmonde.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en signe de surprise.

- Comment cela ? Si j'en crois tes dires, cet Anténor a disparu de la circulation spatiale !

- Algie a pris une place qui en toute logique aurait dû revenir à ce fou sanguinaire d'Anténor, siffla Albator entre ses dents. Alguérande n'a jamais été programmé pour être Souverain Suprême de quoi que ce soit ! Et il a disparu dans une autre dimension avec toute l'armada de l'Alliance des Pirates !

- Oui, je sais. L'Observatoire Rhurdell a relayé les images des cuirassés et croiseurs Pirates se volatilisant de la mer d'étoiles, reprit le général de la Flotte terrestre après un moment de silence. Alguérande a accompli un nouvel exploit. Lui seul pouvait fédérer l'Alliance des Pirates.

- Encore une foutue conséquence de la malédiction que je lui ai infligée en étant à l'origine de son existence ! maugréa Albator, abattu comme il l'avait peu été de sa vie, face à témoin de surcroît !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta de temporiser, Joal Hurmonde.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette époque. Tu n'étais pas encore général, et nous n'étions pas amis !

Albator secoua la tête avec désespoir.

- Cette fois, j'ai beau savoir qu'Alguérande est en vie, je ne vois vraiment pas comment il va pouvoir revenir ! ? Il a ses talents particuliers, mais les Pirates ne le laisseront pas cavaler ! Garoudène les a tous emmenés dans une autre dimension et j'ignore également quel jour Alguérande a fini par faire revivre aux jumeaux Amants des Sept Mers d'Etoiles – et bien qu'ils ne soient pas les meneurs désignés, ils étaient très respectés et écoutés des autres souverains ! Et les autres souverains ne feront aucun cadeau à Algie, même s'il est leur Souverain Suprême !

- Il a promis de revenir ! insista le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Oui, pour nous rassurer, m'empêcher de convoquer – si c'était possible – les rares entités surnaturelles dont j'ai effleuré la vie. C'était pour rassurer sa petite famille ! Comme si Madaryne pouvait y croire, depuis le temps qu'elle « pratique » son infernal époux ! S'il faut un miracle, ce doit être pour qu'Algie puisse rentrer à la maison !

Albator se leva, soudain mal à l'aise de s'être quelque part donné en spectacle dans un profond moment de faiblesse, même devant un ami !

- Je retourne au domaine. Nous y attendons tous Alguérande !

- Madaryne a mis fin à sa carrière d'artiste ?

- En suspend, on va dire, d'ici le retour d'Algie… Au fait, tu vas vraiment virer mon fils de la Flotte ? s'alarma le grand brun balafré.

Joal Hurmonde secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, c'était juste un bluff pitoyable pour essayer de le retenir ! Comme si ton Algie était vraiment influençable quand il a pris sa décision… Je l'ai au contraire proposé pour le Grand Cordon d'Honneur, la plus haute médaille Militaire. Alguérande Waldenheim a sauvé les univers, c'était le minimum que la Flotte pouvait faire pour lui, en attendant son retour !

- Merci, Joal.

- J'attends impatiemment que tu m'annonces qu'il est rentré !

- Et moi donc !

* * *

Sous la surveillance des gouvernantes et de Khefdan – le Nomade Gardien de l'Oasis refuge – Alveyron et ses cadets s'étaient lancés dans une partie de cache-cache dans le parc du domaine d'Heiligenstadt.

Agitant sa longue chevelure bouclée couleur de miel, ses prunelles vert émeraude brillant d'excitation, Alveyron avait contourné une fontaine, s'était dirigé vers une poterne,

La mine amusée, mais aussi inquiète, le jeune garçon avait tendu l'oreille, entendant les appels de sa mère, de son grand-père, de ses cadets aussi, l'enjoignant à se montrer, le jeu fini, l'obscurité de la nuit d'automne tombant rapidement et les affolant !

- Alveyron, tu peux te montrer, tu n'auras pas perdu ! Il est tard, mon grand, rentre ! pria de loin la voix de sa mère, mais l'enfant se força à demeurer sourd au plus puissant appel d'amour – quoique, il répondait au contraire à un appel bien plus fort encore !

Khefdan se matérialisa.

- Tu vas bien, Alveyron ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui m'appelle, plus encore que toute autre chose ! gémit l'enfant. Je dois le faire, Khefdan !

- Je sais. Je suis là néanmoins, au cas où. Ensuite, tu retournes te jeter dans les bras de toute ta famille qui patrouille dans le parc pour te retrouver !

- Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer me faire chérir ! sourit candidement le jeune garçon, avant de se tourner vers celui qui venait d'apparaître.

Alveyron posa de confiantes prunelles vertes sur le nouveau-venu de nulle part, qui ressemblait tant à son père mais la mine plus sombre et plus sévère.

- Tu vas me ramener mon papa ? Je l'attends. Il me manque !

- Je t'en donne ma parole !

- J'ai très hâte ! Fais vite, le temps de mon papa est compté. Cette autre dimension, c'est un enfer, il tente de survivre, mais tout le menace !

- Je sais exactement quoi faire ! Aie confiance en moi, enfant.

- Tu me le rendras. Tu lui ressembles tant ! Promis, hein ? insista Alveyron.

- Je te le jure, réaffirma alors Anténor en caressant fugitivement la joue du jeune garçon. Tu es tellement magnifique. Tous les papas reviendraient pour toi ! Et je te ferai ce cadeau car tu es l'innocence incarnée que j'aurais tellement aimé connaître. Merci de m'avoir permis de l'effleurer, à travers toi, et sans offense !

- Sauve mon papa, répéta Alveyron en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ensuite mon papa te sauvera ! A bientôt !

Anténor secoua la tête de façon négative, touchant par réflexe le bandeau de son œil droit et la balafre de sa joue gauche.

- Non, adieu. Mais je t'offrirai le cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu ! Fais-moi confiance, Alveyron.

- Promis !

Et avec un dernier sourire amical, le jeune garçon courut vers ceux qui le cherchaient, se jetant à leurs cous, se faisant câliner au possible, confiant en l'avenir.

FIN


End file.
